Not Hermione Granger
by Twiiliighter
Summary: Hermione is adopted by the Granger's who raises her. She goes to Hogwarts where she finds her real parents. Follow Hermione's school years at Hogwarts. Minerva/Hermione - Mother/Daughter fic.
1. Hermione Jean McGonagall Dumbledore

_This is my first attempt to make a complete fanfic. I've already written 15 chapters so far on this fanfic so I hope to update often!_

_I think AD and MM make a great couple and they are so sweet together, and the Dumbledore I imagine is him from the sixth HP movie._

_I have a betareader from chapter 11 but she is going to edit the first 10 chapters too so this is now an edited chapter! _

_Harry Potter is all J.K Rowling's amazing creations!_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Hermione Jean McGonagall - Dumbledore

A couple sat in a hospital bed at St Mungo's, a hospital for wizards and witches, and looked down at their newborn daughter.

"She's absolutely beautiful, my dear," Albus Dumbledore said to his wife as he watched his daughter open her eyes for the first time.

"I know, but you know that we can't keep her," Minerva sadly answered her husband, looking down at the beautiful child she held in her arms.

"We must name her, at least," Albus said.

"How about Hermione? It's a beautiful name for a beautiful daughter," Minerva smiled at her daughter as one single tear slid down her face.

"Hermione Jean Dumbledore – McGonagall" Albus said lovingly.

11 years later

"Take care of yourself" Mrs. Granger told her eleven years old daughter, wiping away a few tears. This would be the first time Hermione would leave her for so long.

"I will, promise, love you mom!" Hermione shouted enthusiastically through the train window.

Hermione Jean Granger had been adopted by Lisa and Harold Granger the moment after she was born, Hermione had no idea of who her birth parents were, only that one or both of them had to be a witch or a wizard.

Hermione had gotten her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during her summer break. She had been counting down the days for the school to start ever since she read her letter. She had also gotten all of her books and read them through thoroughly.

She would miss her parents but she was just so excited to be a student at the magical school.

She took her bag and found an empty seat on the train. It didn't take long before two other students showed up on the other side of the glass door.

"Hello, can we sit here? Everyone else is full," a young boy asked Hermione, he seemed to be in the same age as herself.

"Of course, I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione presented herself.

"Oh thanks, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The boy said.

"And I'm Ronald Weasly but you can call me Ron" the other boy told her and shaked her hand.

The train ride went quickly, Hermione had changed into her school robes and so had Harry and Ron.

When they got off the train they met a half giant on the train station.

"First years, follow me!" The half giant said as he waved with one of his big hands for the students to follow him, he also introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid. All of the first year students followed the half giant to the water were several small boats waited for them.

Hermione, Ron and Harry shared one of the small boats that took them over the Black Lake and to Hogwarts grounds.

When they came into the castle all their bags suddenly disappeared. Hermione followed the rest of the first years up a few stairs before they came to a stop. Someone was standing and waiting for them on the top of the staircase.

"First years, the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. You will be sorted into your houses, while you're here, your house will be like your family. The houses are Gryffindor, Revenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin," the tall woman explained. Hermione noticed her emerald green eyes that matched her green robes and she was wearing a black witch hat on the top of her head.

The witch turned and walked into the hall. Hermione got to meet Draco Malfoy and his friends during that time but before they could say much more the woman came back. "We're ready for you now," the witch said as she opened the doors to the Great Hall.

Hermione walked side by side with another girl with red hair through the Great Hall. All the older students and the staff were staring at them as they walked their way up to the Head table where a black hat was laying on an old stool.

All the new students including Hermione gathered in a half moon circle around the stool and the hat started to sing. It sang a song about the four houses, Gryffindor, Revenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. All the students clapped their hands when the hat was done and then the sorting ceremony begun.

The woman, who had introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor, then started to read names from a list. The person who got called went to sit on the stool while Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the person's head. The hat then shouted out one of the student house names after judging the person.

"Hermione Granger," was the first name Minerva read out loud. It couldn't be Minerva thought to herself, she didn't want to get her hopes up. But there was no doubt as the girl named Hermione stepped forth and took her place at the stool. Minerva immediately recognized her daughter but Hermione had no idea that she was sitting next to her real mother.

Minerva placed the hat on her daughter's head and waited, tense, as the hat argued quietly about the houses. Then it suddenly yelled "Gryffindor!"

Hermione smiled and jumped down to the Gryffindor table.

She didn't recognize the smile Minerva smiled at her husband, as their daughter became a Gryffindor, just like herself and Albus had been.

Minerva then continued to read names from the list until all the students were sitting at their house tables. Not surprisingly, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley became Gryffindors while Draco Malfoy became a Slytherin.

Albus then stood up for his annual speech as Headmaster.

"I would like to remind all students, old and new that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden for all students. Our caretaker, Argus Filch also wants me to remind you that the corridor at the third floor is a forbidden area for them who do not wish to die a slow and painful death. Now, let the fiest begin," Album finished his speech before sitting down in the middle throne at the Head table, between Minerva and Filius.

"I can't believe she's here!" Minerva leaned over to whisper to her husband.

"It's been eleven years, but we can't say anything, my dear. You know it's not right for us to tell her," Albus reminded his wife carefully. "We promised the Grangers!"

"I know but it's just hard to have her so close without telling her. Now, I'll see her almost everyday and she doesn't know that we are her real parents," Minerva looked down at her plate.

"It will be okay, promise, my dear," Albus assured his wife.

Minerva and Albus both looked to the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting and eating, she was chatting with some other students, Harry Potter and Ron Wesley.

At least she's already gotten some friends, Minerva thought.

Half of the first term passed well. Hermione found out to be a genial in all her classes; she was way ahead of the rest of her class in every subject. She enjoyed studying a lot and spent many hours in the school's library. She also liked to hang out with her friends; Harry and Ron especially, who had become her best friends. The three friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast when the day's mail arrived.

A big, grey owl dropped a letter on Hermione's plate. She picked it up and opened it. Her eyes quickly read the lines before she suddenly jumped up and ran from the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron called for her but she didn't stop. She ran straight to her dormitory.

Albus and Minerva who had seen the show looked at each other, worried.

In her dormitory Hermione threw herself on her bed and cried. Her parents were gone; dead. The letter had been from St Mungo's, it said that Lisa and Harold Granger had passed away in their sleep. They didn't even tell Hermione that they were sick before she left for Hogwarts.

Hermione regretted leaving for Hogwarts, she should have been there and take care of them. Hermione cried herself to sleep, holding the letter tightly in her hands. That night, she dreamt of her parents and all happy moments she had with them.

"What do you think happened?" Minerva asked her husband, worryingly when they walked from the Great Hall.

"I don't know my dear, you can talk to her tomorrow, she's in you last class," Albus said and pecked his wife on the cheek.

"Mhm" Minerva answered; she had a hard time thinking when Albus kissed her, she promptly forgot what she was thinking of then.

"Now we better get some sleep, we both have many things to do tomorrow," Albus hugged Minerva close to him as they lay down in their bed. The bed was a king size with gold and red sheets, Gryffindor's colours of course.

"Goodnight my love," Minerva mumbled.

"Goodnight Tabby," Albus said before the sleep took him.

I hope she's okay, was Minerva's last thought before she fell asleep.

Hermione woke up with a terrible headache. She threw a quick look at her watch and saw that it was time for breakfast. She had a day full of classes so she had to get up.

Looking herself in the mirror she noticed that her eyes were blood red, her hair a completely mess and she had dark marks under her eyes. The thoughts of her parents dead kept her awake almost the entire night; she had only gotten a few hours of peaceful sleep and even then she also thought of her parents, but those were happy moments, meanwhile the last hours had been nightmares.

"Good morning," Hermione yawned to her roommates, which were Susan Bones and the Parvati twins.

She was greeted with sleepy "mornings" back Her roommates weren't morning persons.

Trying to push the thought of her parents away for the moment she jumped into the bathroom and took a well - needed shower before getting ready and leaving for breakfast. She covered her face in make-up so no one would notice the fact that she had been up for the majority of the night crying.

"Morning Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked Hermione when she sat down next to him. Harry had been thinking about Hermione all night, he became worried about her after she ran out last night.

"I'm sorry that I ran away last night, my parents died…" Hermione started to sob as she told Harry and Ron the reason why she'd left.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Moine," Harry hugged his friend close, trying to give some comfort, knowing how it felt to loose your parents.

"I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do with the house, all our muggle belongings and where to stay during holidays," Hermione cried into Harry's arms.

Other people started to notice Harry and Hermione's position and started to whisper. That only made Hermione cry even harder and hold on to Harry even more.

At the Head table Minerva and Albus watched their daughter from distance. Minerva didn't want anything but go to her daughter and comfort her and tell her everything; the truth. Though she knew she couldn't, the Grangers had to tell Hermione when they wanted to. She and Albus had promised them that when they adopted Hermione.

Albus was also very worried about Hermione; she was and will always be, his little girl. She was crying and needed her parents but there was no way he could comfort her without her and the rest of the school getting to know the truth so he had to sit and watch Mister Potter comfort his daughter. At least she already have some good friends, he thought.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione hiccupped as she saw the mess she'd done with Harry's shirt.

"Don't worry about that, let's go and get to our first class or do you want to go back to your dormitory?" Harry asked Hermione. Ron had slept in and had to skip breakfast to make it in time to his classes.

"I have to go to class, it makes me think about something else," Hermione replied and they left the Great Hall together.

Hermione's classes went by quickly. She did well Charms and History of Magic, which cheered her up a little bit, but she couldn't stop thinking about her parents. Were they happy? Were they even together? What happens when you die?

Her last class for the day was double transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

She usually didn't have any problems in transfigurations but today nothing worked, she failed the easiest tasks. That almost made her cry but she kept struggling the spells and at the end of the class she had succeeded once to turn her pencil into a golden cup.

"Miss Granger, I would like you to stay after class today, " Professor McGonagall said to Hermione as she walked past her desk.

Oh no, Hermione thought, but nodded in agreement.

Minerva dismissed her class and all the students went out of the room except for her daughter. She was sitting quietly on her chair, waiting for the door to close. Minerva flicked her wand and the door closed itself.

"Miss Granger, what happened yesterday?" Minerva asked Hermione.

That made Hermione to break down again. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she sobbed uncontrollably but didn't say a word. Minerva couldn't take it anymore and went to hold her daughter.

"My parents are dead; I got a letter from St Mungo's. I didn't even know they were sick," Hermione cried into Minerva's robes, at the moment she didn't care about the mess she caused her teacher's robes.

That shocked the professor but Minerva just held Hermione closer to her. Now they could never tell Hermione the truth. Minerva decided that it was time to tell Hermione the truth. That she wasn't alone and that she had a home, someone who loved her, a child need to feel loved to feel well.

"Miss Granger, you know that you are adopted," Minerva started carefully. She only got a nod as response.

"Well, I know who your real parents are. Your adopted parents were supposed to tell you the truth when they felt that you were ready for it. Now they unfortunately can't but do you want to know the truth?" Minerva asked her daughter, she had always been straight to the point about things.

Hermione looked up to her professor "Yes I would like to know, but how do you know?" she asked confused, still crying silently.

"Your mother is right in front of you," Minerva answered quietly, not sure if Hermione even heard her.

Hermione had heard her, "What?!" Hermione gasped in shock, staring at her professor who just told her that she was her mother.

"I'm so sorry that I gave you up for adoption. I had just started to teach here and couldn't take care of a baby so I gave you to the Grangers, but I never stopped thinking about you, I love you Hermione," Minerva explained in soft whispers.

Hermione didn't know what to believe but she felt safe with the older woman and she had noticed some similarities between herself and her professor during the months at the school. Though she was in quite some shock and couldn't control herself.

"I can't…" Hermione whispered before running out of the classroom.

Hermione didn't know what to believe, she ran and ran. When her legs gave up she fell into a ball on the floor and cried. She stayed so for a long time, it wasn't until Severus Snape found her there, during his night patrolling she moved.

Minerva was left miserable in her transfiguration classroom. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at the door where her daughter had run out through. She knew Hermione might not want to accept the truth but it still hurt.

Sobbing the old woman got up and blinded by her tears staggered to her husband's office. She was very happy not to meet anyone, not wanting to explain herself to anyone else and she absolutely did not want a student to see her in this shape.

She came to the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster and her husband's office and quietly said "Lemon Sorbet". The statue let her in and she found her husband sitting behind his desk, writing on some parchment.

Seeing his very upset wife coming in to his office, Albus stood up and opened his arms to Minerva who threw herself on her husband and started to sob into his chest. Albus carefully wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her back in soft round circles.

"What happened, Min?"

"I told Hermione everything and she ran away, she hates me for giving her up," Minerva continued to sob in Albus arms.

Albus didn't answer to that; he just stood there and held his wife close to him, trying to comfort her even though he also was hurt by the fact that Hermione didn't want to see Minerva and that she still didn't know that he was her father. Since she didn't want to see Minerva, he doubted she would want to see him either, if she found out that he was her father.

Hermione had ran to the dungeons without noticing and was found later by Professor Snape who carefully picked the little girl up and took her back to her dormitory. Severus sneaked into her dormitory without waking her roommates up and put Hermione in her bed where she fell asleep again. He made sure that she was asleep before leaning down to kiss her on her forehead. Not something he'd ever done, but he was fond the little know-it-all even if he acted like she was insufferable during her wake hours.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter, love, hate, please let me know!?**

**I only have better things to come with, just wait and see!**

**BTW: This is, in the beginning mostly a family fiction but later on it'll be more Severus and Hermione romance + some AD and MM of course!**

**Love, Twiiliighter**


	2. Getting to know each other

_Thanks for your reviews, following and favouritings, that made me so incredible happy!_

_It's fun to see that so many different countries have visited my fanfic. Well what else can I say? _

_Harry Potter is all J.K Rowlings amazing creations!_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Getting to know each other

Hermione woke up, once again with red eyes and her hair in a mess. Thoughts from the day before came flooding into her mind when she had woken up a little bit.

She sighed heavily and went to get ready for her day. It was just her bad luck that she had double transfiguration on her schedule before lunch this day. She didn't know what to say to Professor McGona – her mom.

She had grown apart from Harry and Ron too, she just heard them talk sometimes in the Gryffindor's common room, otherwise they used to hang out with some other guys from their dormitory. Seamus and Dean Neville, she remembered the boy's name. She didn't have any girl friends so she ate her breakfast alone at the left end of the big table.

Minerva had refused to go to breakfast so Albus stayed with her and they ate their breakfast in their quarters together.

"You must get ready, love" Albus told his wife.

Minerva just nodded and went to get ready. After yesterday she looked totally worn out and placed a glamour charm on herself so she would look like usual to her students. Though some people could see through the charm.

Minerva had finally cried herself to sleep in Albus's arms and when she finally fell asleep, she dreamt nightmares. Her rough night made her whiney and impatient but she couldn't let that go out on her students. Shaking her head to get rid of her bad mood she put on a fake smile and went to her classroom, but first she gave her husband a quick kiss.

"See you later, love you!"

"Love you too!" Albus smiled and watched his wife walk out of the portrait.

Hermione was quiet most of the morning and did what she was expected to do in her classes but didn't raise her hand every time there was a question as she usually did every time the professor asked something.

"Who can tell me where to look for a bezoar?" Professor Snape asked the class.

No one said a word. "Miss Granger, you might know?" Severus turned his dark eyes to Hermione.

"It's McGonagall" The words came from Hermione's mouth before she could stop them. Terrified of what she just revealed, she took her books and ran from the classroom, all the other students staring at her.

"Miss Granger, get back here right now!" Hermione heard her professor yelling after her but she didn't look back and continued to run, fighting her tears. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to have to explain why she was crying if she met anyone.

Severus was confused by her answer; he didn't know anything about if Minerva had a child. He didn't let it show and finished the class like nothing had happened but inside his thought were running crazy.

Hermione went back to her bed in her dormitory and decided to skip the rest of her classes that day, including lunch. She calmed herself down by laying on her bed, listening to her favourite music from her MP3 player, a muggle object she had gotten for Christmas present the year before she went to Hogwarts. She concentrated on emptying her mind from other thoughts and took in the lyrics. After she had calmed herself down she stayed in bed and read a Potion's book for the rest of the day.

Minerva slowly made her way through her classes, she did what she had to do, but without any enthusiasm. She didn't even tempted to show any kind of happiness when some of her best students succeed to transfigure something extra good. She was frightened for her class with Hermione before lunch; she didn't think she could bare it if Hermione stared angrily at her the entire class.

It didn't make things better when Hermione didn't even showed up in her class. Minerva was worried that something had happened to her, she skipped lunch and sent a message to Professor Snape.

Minerva knew that Hermione had Potion's earlier the morning and wanted to know if she had showed up there.

_Minerva,_

_Miss Granger or should it be Miss McGonagall showed up in my class. I asked her a question and said "Miss Granger". She corrected me and said, "It's McGonagall" before taking her books and running from the classroom. You might want to enlighten me about what's going on?_

_Sincerely_

_Professor S. Snape_

Minerva read Severus's letter twice before walking down to the dungeons where Severus's private chambers were located. She knocked on the big ebony door.

Severus opened the door and invited Minerva in. He was one of them who could see through glamour charms and saw how bad the older woman looked.

"Minerva" he greeted her and they both sat down at Snape's couch.

"She's my daughter"

"How?"

Minerva glared at Severus and he corrected himself "I mean, why haven't you told anyone?"

"I had just become a professor here, Albus was named Headmaster and it wasn't the right time for a child. We gave her to the Granger's who was supposed to tell her the truth when they felt she was ready. Now they've passed on so I told her and she hates me." Minerva said and tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

Severus wasn't good at comforting people but he gave Minerva a short hug and rubbed her back.

He got a smile as reward; Minerva knew that he didn't usually hug people or did anything to comfort them.

"I found her crying in my classroom yesterday evening, I guess I know why, now." Severus told Minerva with a frown. The girl had become half frozen in the cold dungeons.

"What, was she okay?" Minerva asked, upset. She really cared for her daughter and had thought about Hermione every day since she left her with the Grangers.

"She was sleeping, half frozen on the cold floor, I took her to her dormitory where she continued to sleep" Severus replied.

"Thank you." Minerva sounded very thankful.

Minerva and Severus continued to talk as the evening passed on, catching up; they were both good friends in private and used to play chess with each other and Albus once in a while.

"I think I should head back to my quarter to get some sleep…" Minerva said after a quick look at her watch.

"Good night Minerva, it'll be okay, you know." Severus assured her even if he didn't entirely know that for sure. He just wanted to give some comfort for the person he would see as his mother sometimes.

Minerva sighed and got up from the couch and stretched out her stiff muscles before slowly making her way back to her own quarters.

More days passed. Hermione showed up in her transfiguration classes but didn't look at her mother once which hurted Minerva more than she would admit.

Hermione ignoring her took its way on Minerva who was so depressed that she'd stopped eating and slept bad at nights. Albus tried to get her to eat and sleep but it didn't work and Minerva started to look thinner and thinner.

Albus had to do something, he wouldn't allow his daughter making his wife sick, even though he didn't want Hermione to hate him too, and he had to tell her that he was her father.

Knowing that the only way Minerva was going to get better was if she and Hermione sorted things out, Albus had to get them sort things out. And that fast.

Hermione had also noticed that something was off with her mother and professor but she didn't know what to do. Hermione really wanted to talk to her mother but was unsure about it so she kept ignoring her. It felt safe, her mother hadn't made any further actions to get to talk to Hermione so if Hermione kept quiet, she didn't have to talk to her mother at all.

"Miss Granger, can I talk to you for a moment" Albus asked Hermione.

He had found her lying on the grass under the sun, reading a thick book.

"Sure." Hermione wondered why the headmaster had searched her up.

"I guess you have a lot of things going on, on your mind?" Albus opened a conversation.

"How would you know?" Hermione asked confused that the headmaster would know about her family problems.

"Minerva is my wife…"

Hermione just stared at him without blinking. She thought about if she would run away or stay, but she couldn't run from the headmaster but she was just to get up when Albus stopped her.

"Please, don't go. I want to sort things out with you." Albus begged her softly.

"I want an explanation!" Hermione demanded even though she was feet shorter than the older man.

"I guess you've figured out that I'm your father. Minerva and I got you when she had just becoming a professor and I headmaster. We knew it would be wrong to keep you; we couldn't take care of you right at the moment, so we gave you up for adoption. The Granger's adopted you and me and Minerva agreed with them that they should be the ones to tell you this when they thought you were ready. Now when they're gone they can't tell so Minerva told you. She was miserable when you left her, she and I have always loved you and we're thinking about you every day." Albus explained the story short.

"It's just a little much…" Hermione sighed.

She now understood and felt a strange connection between herself and the man in front of her. It was they way she felt with the Granger's only more.

"I need your help." Albus pleaded.

Hours could've passed; Hermione and Albus sat in the grass talking about everything. Hermione got the whole picture and in the end she told Albus that she loves him too.

"Minerva is very depressed and won't eat or sleep, that makes her sick so if you don't mind I would like your help to make her get better, I've already tried everything I know and it doesn't work!" Albus said, desperate for his wife's health to get better.

"How can I help?" Hermione wanted to help her mom now when she had gotten her explanation, she wanted to go to her mom and talk to her too, tell her that she loves her.

"Can you go to her and tell her how you feel about this, you can talk to her like we just did?"

Albus told her the password to his and Minerva's quarters and Hermione jumped away, or more like ran away. Albus smiled after his daughter.

Minerva was silently marking essays in the living room when the portrait opened to let someone in. As she knew the only persons knowing the password to the portrait was herself and Albus, she didn't look up. Instead she continued to read through the essay in front of her, waiting for Albus to get to her.

"Hello?" Hermione's soft voice came from the doorway and Minerva heard the portrait close again.

Minerva's head snapped up and she saw her daughter standing in front of her.

Hermione saw her mother's tired form and whispered, "Mom, I love you too!"

Minerva didn't waste any time. Not a second passed before she had her daughter close to her and cried tears of happiness.

"I love you too!" Minerva sobbed through her tears and gave Hermione a big smile.

Hermione told Minerva about her chat with Albus and Minerva's was so glad that her husband had talked to their daughter and that he made her love them both.

Minerva didn't want to let go of her daughter so she sat on the couch with Hermione in her lap all night as they talked about the past years.

Hermione woke up and looked around. She wasn't in her dormitory; her dormitory didn't have black and golden walls. Thinking about last night she recognized the place as her parent's quarters. Something warm was lying next to her. Looking down she saw her mom sleeping, her mom looked beautiful in her sleep, Hermione thought. On Hermione's other side she saw her dad sleeping, she must have fell asleep in her parent's bed with them both in it too.

She could only remember her mom carrying her into the room and placing her on the bed, and then her world went black as she fell asleep.

She looked at the magical watch and saw that the time had passed breakfast and her classes would be starting in half an hour. She had transfiguration first with her mom, which meant that her mom had to get up too.

Shaking her parent's shoulders she whispered, "you have to get up!"

Minerva slowly woke up to find her daughter staring down at her.

"Good morning, honey" She smiled, her tiredness all gone after a whole night of peaceful sleep.

"Mom, its half past eight, classes starting at nine" Hermione reminded her carefully.

"Oh no" Minerva quickly jumped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. That woke Albus up and he also smiled and said his mornings to Hermione before getting up and joining his wife in the bathroom.

Hermione and her mom just made it to class in time before the bell rang. Hermione took her place at the desk closest to her mom's and waited for her mom to start the class.

"Today you will be turning your tables into chairs and then back again." Minerva said to her class.

She then showed what to do with the wand and how to pronounce the spell. Hermione did better than ever and succeed on her very first try.

Minerva was happy again and teached with enthusiasm and smiled at the students when they succeed with their transfigurations, one by one.

At the end of the class all of her students had succeed with the spell and went happily from the class.

Hermione must have gotten some of Minerva's transfiguration skills since she was a natural in her class, Minerva thought as she watched her daughter smile at her before leaving for her next class. Hermione reminded Minerva of how she had been in Hermione's age. Always wanting to get to learn new things and spending her free time in the library, wanting to be the best.

Hermione wanted to spend as much time as possible with her parent's and they had together decided for Hermione to have her own room in their quarters.

Being the daughter of the Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House had its advantages.

All the professors had known that Minerva and Albus was married but now since Hermione's name had changed to "Miss McGonagall" and that she lived with Albus and Minerva all the students knew too. And the other professors found out that they had a daughter together, something obviously no one knew about before.

Hermione had thought Hermione Jean Dumbledore – McGonagall was too long so she decided, together with her parents that she would be called to as "Miss McGonagall" but on her birth papers her full name showed.

Some students thought it was unfair to let her have her own room and that she would get private help from her mother in transfiguration but the Headmaster quieted the students down. He assured that Hermione wouldn't get any special treatments except for the fact that they were her parents and had to act like that too, even though they also were her professors.

All staff loved Hermione, not only because she was a natural in all of their classes, she was also a very cute and nice girl. Hermione didn't care about house rivalities and talked freely with Hufflepuffs and Revenclaws in her mixed classes with the other houses. The Slytherin's she didn't dare to talk to, yet .

Severus who hated all Gryffindor's actually liked the girl. He would spend some evenings with Hermione and her parents, talking or playing games. That had never happened before; mostly he locked himself in his quarters and read books or brewed potions. Though he acted like a usual bastard with Hermione in his classes, since she was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin.

The second term of Hermione's first year at Hogwarts was about to start. She had spent her Christmas at the castle with her parents and the rest off the staff. She was the only student left during the holiday and had gotten presents from all of her teachers and she also got to eat by the Head table since all the other students were gone.

"Hermione, can you help me with my essay?" Harry asked Hermione when they were sitting in Gryffindor's common room, doing homeworks together.

"Sure," Hermione had already finished all of her homeworks, even though she lived with her parents she could still be in the Gryffindor's common room whenever she felt like it.

This evening, she was studying with Harry in the common room; they had gotten friends again after the holiday. She also hung out with Ron sometimes but this day he had buried himself in a book about Quidditch in his bed.

"This essay is horrible, I don't know half of the stuff we're supposed to write about!" Harry groaned throwing his quill over the table.

"Read this, this and this" Hermione pointed at some pieces in different books.

Harry did as she had told him and after that he could finally finish his essay.

"Thanks Moine" Harry sighed in relief now that he was able to hand in his essay to Professor Snape in time. Who knows what the bastard of professor could do if he didn't handed in his homework in time. When he thought about some alternatives, he didn't want to know either.

"You're welcome, now don't save all your homeworks for the last day!" Hermione said strictly, sounding very much as professor McGonagall.

"Yes mom" Harry teased her with a blink of his eye.

Being free from homework, Harry challenged Hermione on a game of chess.

Since Ron was the chess player in the trio, and both Harry and Hermione were the same bad at the game, it was an even game.

One hour later, the time was almost eleven o'clock. "You win!" Harry said defeated as gave up, he put his king down. Hermione smiled in joy, she had won over Harry!

"Oh no, it's far over curfew!" Hermione exclaimed and looked around the room. The common room was empty except for her and Harry, they had been so inside their game that they didn't notice everyone else leaving for bed.

"Good night Harry!" Hermione hugged Harry and headed back for her parents, and her own quarters.

She had to calm her worried parents down before being able to head to bed.

"We were about to go looking for you, you know you are not allowed to be out after curfew." Albus had to correct his daughter.

"Yes I promise to follow the rules from now!" Hermione said and yawned, she just wanted to go to her bed and get a good night of sleep. She didn't even bother to think of how much she could break that rule during her years at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Please review, I will try to update this fanfic every Friday but the coming week I am in Holland on a school trip. Don't know when to update after this but I promise to update within two weeks. Sorry, but school comes first for me! **

**Love, Twiiliighter **


	3. The sorcerers stone

_Sorry for this late update but it's better than never, right? _

_I do not own anything; Harry Potter is all J.K Rowlings amazing creations! _

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Sorcerer's Stone

Hermione had spent lots of time with her parents, they were now completely comfortable with each other and Hermione could tell her mom anything. She loved both of her parents but she had grown a special bond to her mom. Minerva was more than happy with that, they would have girl's nights when they just talked about their lives. Hermione was interested of her mom's transfigurations classes with the other students and Minerva wanted to know what Hermione's life was like at the school. Hermione told her mother everything about the troll incident during Halloween last term.

_Flashback_

"_It's levi-o-sa, not levios-aa…" Ron copied Hermione's voice. Harry, Seamus, Dean and Ron all started to laugh. _

_Then a little brown-haired girl crowded through the boy group._

"_I think she heard you." Harry said to Ron and the boys stopped laughing when they saw that the girl was crying._

_Ron felt bad for making Hermione cry but didn't know what to say to her so he and Harry continued on with their day without seeing Hermione. It was Halloween, which meant that they would get extra good food and lots of candy during dinner. _

_When all the students had settled, except for Hermione, the headmaster announced the fiest to begin._

"_Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, also feeling bad for hurting Hermione. _

"_Parvati said she's been in the girl's bathroom, crying all day." Neville leaned over the table and answered Harry's question. _

_The boys become interrupted. "Troll, troll in the dungeons!" Professor Quirrell yelled as he ran into the Great Hall._

"_I thought you should know." Professor Quirrell said before passing out on the floor between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's tables. _

_The hall went silent before all the students jumped up and started to scream. _

"_Silence!" The headmaster stood up and yelled._

_Albus then explained that the prefects were responsible for the younger students of their houses and that the teachers would go with him; looking for the troll. In the corner of his eye, he could se Severus slip through the teachers door at the back of the head table._

"_How did a troll get in here?" Many teachers wondered but no one had the answer. _

_Albus brought professor Sinistra and professor Flitwick with him to the dungeons while he saw Minerva go in another direction. _

_The group of three searched through the dungeons but couldn't find anything suspicious._

_Minerva had found Severus when she went upstairs and they went on with their searching together._

"_The stone is safe, Fluffy was awake and watching the room." Severus informed Minerva with a snort, he was limping. _

_Minerva shook her head when she saw the tear in Severus leg. She had thought from the beginning that it was foolish to bring such an animal into the castle. _

_They also ran into professor Quirrell after a short while, he had obviously woken up. _

"_Are you okay?" Minerva had to ask._

"_I'm okay, I'm okay!" Professor Quirrell assured, nodding his hair frantically. _

_They were outside the Great Hall again when they heard something heavy fall onto the floor with a strong sound. _

"_It came from the girl's bathroom!" Severus had already started to run towards the bathroom, or more like limping fast. _

_The other professor's followed him. _

"_Oh my!" Minerva stated when she saw the view in the bathroom. _

_The troll was lying on the floor, unconscious and Hermione was hiding under a broken washbasin and Harry and Ron was standing in front of the troll. _

_End of flashback_

Minerva smiled, remembering how scared she had been for Hermione and the boys and also remembered the points she had taken and given.

Hermione had spent some time with Harry and Ron again. They had seen Fluffy and knew about the sorcerer's stone.

"What are you doing?" Neville Longbottom asked from behind one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry for this" Hermione said to Neville as she pointed her wand at Neville and said a petrifying spell.

Neville, petrified by Hermione's spell fell back down to the couch and the trio quietly slipped out of the Gryffindor tower and headed towards the third floor.

"Keep playing and it'll be fine" Hermione told Harry who was playing the instrument that made Fluffy to sleep.

Hermione and Ron managed to lift the hatch that was right in front of Fluffy's very big nose.

"Hurry Harry!"

Hermione just managed to close the hatch before Fluffy woke up.

"That was close" Ron breathed in relief.

The trio soon found themselves catched by a giant, trailing plant.

"It's the devil's snare, be still and you'll be fine" Hermione forced them all to calm down and they were released by the plant.

The three of them succeed to get past Professor Sprout and Flitwick's spells before coming to a harder task.

Hermione saw the huge chessboard with white and black pieces and immediately recognized it as her mom's work.

The three children tried to get through the white's pieces only to be stopped by many sharp swords.

"I guess we'll have to play our way through…" Ron said decisively.

Ron was a big fan of wizarding chess and took control in the task. He played very smart for an eleven years old boy before coming to a stop.

"You get it, don't you?" Ron looked at Harry.

"Get what?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!" Harry told Hermione.

"No you can't!" Hermione shouted.

"Do you want Snape to get the stone or not?" Ron replied irritated.

They argued some more before Hermione gave up and Ron moved his piece.

* * *

Minerva was lying in her husband's arms in their bed, resting when Poppy emergency flooed into their room.

"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly has gotten past Fluffy and the other hexes who was guarding the sorcerer's stone and Mr. Weasly got hurt in your chess game, Minerva and Mr. Potter is still gone. You must come, fast," Poppy hastened through her sentences.

Minerva and Albus quickly got up and ran to the third floor. Poppy brought Ron with her as he had a broken leg and couldn't walk by himself and told Minerva to grab Hermione. Albus went down to go and find Harry.

"Oh Merlin, what has happened?" Minerva looked at her daughter who was unconscious and had a large tear in her left leg.

"Fluffy got her when they came out of the hatch, I think they'd forgot about him in their hurry out!" Poppy replied with a severe look on her face.

Minerva lifted her daughter up in her arms and hurried to the hospital wing where she put Hermione in a bed. Poppy made Hermione swallow some potions and healed Ron's leg.

"She'll be fine in a few hours" Poppy assured the other woman who sat miserable next to her daughter's bed.

Minerva nodded and said "Thank you Poppy".

It didn't take long before Albus showed up in the hospital wing, carrying Harry in his arms. Poppy took care of Harry too and told Albus that they all would be just fine when the morning came.

That night Albus had to take care of some things with the Ministry even though he much rather wanted to spend the night with his wife and daughter.

Minerva didn't leave Hermione, she transfigured herself a bed next to her daughter's where she slept all night. Or she couldn't sleep but she was lying down, looking at her daughter sleep instead.

Hermione woke up in the morning just like Poppy had promised her to do.

Her leg hurt a lot so she looked around for someone to talk to. Turning her head to her left side she saw both Harry and Ron lying in a hospital bed each still sleeping. There was no sign of Poppy or any other staff in the wing.

Hearing some brief breathing she turned to her right where she found her mom sleeping in a bed next to hers.

"Mom?" Hermione tried to wake Minerva up.

Minerva moved a little bit before opening her eyes and blinking to the sharp, white light. When she opened her eyes she saw her daughter's beautiful brown eyes look back at her and she became wide-awake.

"Hermione!"

Minerva stated and hugged Hermione close to her.

"Mom, I can't breathe!" Hermione choke out from under Minerva's arms as she tried to get herself free.

"I demand an explanation form you, young lady" Minerva tried to look strictly at her daughter but she couldn't. She was too upset for Hermione's actions and missed her too much to try to talk some deep talk at the moment.

"I promise to tell you everything later, when dad's here too!" Hermione promised, not wanting to tell the story twice.

Poppy gave Hermione a potion for the pain in her leg and she instantly felt much better.

Hermione spent the day in the hospital wing, explaining what had happened to her to her parent's with the help of Harry and Ron. The boys had also woken up fine during the morning. When the evening came all three children were free to leave the hospital wing and for that they were thankful. Poppy had checked them out an extra time before letting them leave. Harry and Ron went straight to the Gryffindor tower to get some more sleep while Hermione's parents took her back to their quarters.

Now when Hermione was back with her parents, sleeping safely in her room Albus couldn't resist but teasing his wife a little bit.

"Our eleven year old daughter and her two friends of the same age got past your transfigured chessboard!" Albus teased his wife.

"Oh shut up, they got past all wards that you decided us to put up!" Minerva gave him a dark glare but teased him back.

Minerva could joke about it now afterwards, before she had been too scared for her daughter to think the incident as any kind of fun.

"It's been a long day, Min, now you should get some sleep" Albus said and kissed his wife on her cheek.

"Only if you go with me." Minerva mumbled and pulled him closer to her.

Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva and together they into their bedchamber and changed to their pyjamas before climbing into bed.

"Goodnight my dear" Albus said and gave Minerva a last quick peck on her lips but it turned out to a full making out session, not that any of them complained.

"Goodnight my love" Minerva answered with a yawn and cuddled herself close to him.

"I love you!" Albus sighed comfortably.

Minerva was lying with her back towards her husband's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They both fell into a peaceful sleep and stayed in their position all night long.

The term was about to end. Hermione sat with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. All student tables were full of students who waited for the announcement of which house that had won the House Cup. No student knew what the position of House cup was. Only the professors knew the houses scores, they had a board in their staff room that no student could see.

"It's time to distribute this years winners of the House Cup" Albus said as he stood in front of the students.

"The points have been counted. On fourth place, with 312 points, Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table looked down at their plates, they completely lost this year and they all had a pretty good idea whose house had won.

"…Third place with 352 points, Hufflepuff, with 426 points, Revenclaw in second palce.

"…And with 472 points, Slytherin!" Albus finished.

The Slytherin table started to cheered while the other three tables sat quiet and looked at the Slytherins celebrating for winning for the eighth year in a row. Not any surprise since it had been eight years since professor Severus Snape started to show his favouritings for the Slytherins and the hatred of the other houses. Ever since that, the Slytherin scoreboard had shoot into the air while the others sank to the depths.

"Wait, wait, now I have some last minute points to distribute. First to Miss Hermione McGonagall for her intelligence when others were in great danger, I award Gryffindor House 50 points." Albus announced and the Gryffindor table cheered loudly.

"I also award Mister Ronald Weasly 50 points for the best played chess game Hogwarts has seen these many years," and I award Mister Harry Potter 60 points for being extraordinary brave!"

The Gryffindor's cheers almost made the ceiling lift.

"Last but not least, it takes a lot to stand up to your enemies but maybe even more to stand up for your friends, therefore I award Mister Neville Longbottom 10 points!" Albus finished and the Gryffindor table cheered like never before.

Many people threw themselves on Neville to hug him. Neville himself looked very shocked, he had never won any points for his house and now he got the last points, which made them win over Slytherin house.

"If my calculation is right I suppose we should have a change of decoration." Albus said and clapped his hands.

The green-silver flags became red and gold and the serpent turned into the noble Gryffindor lion.

The Gryffindor, Revenclaw and Hufflepuff tables cheered all together for Slytherin's fall, they had all been waiting for another house to win.

The Slytherin table was sitting quietly, glaring dark towards the other houses tables and the headmaster. They were all mad at the Headmaster who had awarded Gryffindor with that many points, making them loose the house cup.

Severus who had becoming to like Hermione more and more still wasn't too happy about Albus extra points to Gryffindor. He gave Minerva a black glare which she returned with a mischievously smile. They shook hands and Minerva had to resist her laugh when she saw the miserable look on Severus's face.

"Congratulations…" Severus muttered.

"Thank you!" Minerva smiled widely and Severus muttered something she didn't catch before walking off.

Minerva walked to her husband and she and Albus looked happily down to the Gryffindor table where their daughter celebrated with her friends. Hermione looked so happy.

"You cheated!" Severus muttered to himself but Minerva heard, he had sneaked up behind her again.

"Oh don't be so grumpy, Slytherin can't win forever!" Minerva teased the dark Potion's Master.

Severus muttered something that sounded like "yes they could…" but Minerva didn't get it completely.

The fiest went by and the next morning, all the professors went with the students to make sure that they all got on the Hogwarts Express from Hogsmeade. The train only left Hogwarts twice a year, one when the students arrived and the train went back to London, and one at the end of the year, to bring the students home. So if you missed the train, you had to go home with another transport.

Hermione was left in the castle waiting for her parents and the rest of the staff to return.

Hermione was going to spend the summer at the castle with the staff and her parent's had promised her some private lessons with some of her teachers since she needed some harder work to do than the work she was given during classes.

Her mother was going to teach her more difficult transfiguration and her father promised her to teach her some spells for her defense against dark arts class.

After the train had left the staff slowly made their way up to the castle again. Most of the staff talked with each other as they walked. They all had some good stories from the year, things that the students had done and of course, the incident with Quirrell. After all, everyone was happy for the holiday even though they would spend it in the castle.

Minerva and Albus walked hand in hand, talking quietly with each other.

"It's been a long year, don't you think, Minny?" Albus started the conversation.

Minerva smiled at her nickname but said sternly "you're the only who can call me that and never in public" before agreeing with her husband. It had been a long year.

"Hermione's looking forward to her lessons during the summer…"

Minerva laughed and said, " She's the only one at this school who would think of doing schoolwork during her summer holiday."

"I think your right, my dear." Albus smiled at the thoughts of his beautiful daughter.

The two professors laughed and continued to talk all the way back to the castle. It had been a long year but a good one anyway.

The entire Dumbledore – McGonagall family looked forward to spend the summer together, like the family they now were but Hermione was already looking forward to her second school year and for all the students to come back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**This is the third chapter, I have more on the road soon, just wait and see…!**

**Love from Twiiliighter. **


	4. Start of Second year

_I just want to make some things clear, I'm very happy for the reviews, keep reviewing, it makes me write faster! _

_I know it's a lot of spelling mistakes in this story, I don't have a beat reader and I'm not the best in English but I do my best and I read through the chapters before publishing them, but some things seem to slip through and I'm really sorry for that! _

_I also want to say that I'll write about Hermione's summer after her second year instead, explanation to why I won't write about them both comes at the end of the chapter._

_Again, thanks for all your positive reviews! _

_HP belongs to J.K Rowling!_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Start of Second year

Hermione's summer was like a dream for her. She had started to work with the Patronus spell with her father but couldn't concentrate her long enough to manage the spell.

Severus albeit reluctantly had given Hermione some harder lessons in Potions, Minerva had given Hermione some hints to make transfiguration easier and Hermione had also spent a lot of time with Professor Flitwick. The short grown man liked Hermione a lot and had taught her some useful charms that could be good to use if you wanted to prank someone. Hermione decided to try at least one of them on her parents, at some time…

Although Hermione loved to learn new things and study, her parents had brought her on a one-week vacation to Hawaii. The three of them had had a good time, swimming in the ocean and getting some sort of tan. They looked ridiculous with the darker skin and the school robes they always wore at the school. Many other professors now had a photo to laugh at of the three of them, which was taken right after they got home from the vacation.

"Hermione, we have to go now." Minerva called out to her daughter who was sitting in her room, reading a romantic muggle book. Pride and prejudice actually, Hermione happened to like the muggles classics.

"Coming!" Hermione grabbed her bag and her mom apparated them both to King's Cross Station, platform 9 and three quarters.

Hermione had to ride with the train every year even though she always lived in the castle. Minerva was the professor going on the train this year so Hermione could at least sit with her mom.

Hermione and Minerva found an empty carriage and made themselves comfortable for the long train ride.

The train ride was very long but Hermione and her mother talked their way through and before they knew it, the Hogwarts Express stopped in Hogsmeade.

"You'll be fine alone for a moment?" Minerva asked.

"Yes mom." Hermione answered and went to find Harry and Ron.

Minerva had to hurry back to the castle since she was the one to take care of the new students, this year too.

Her admonition to the new first years was as annual as her husband's annual speech to the school, strict, professional and welcoming.

The fiest that always started a Hogwarts year went well without any incidents and the students headed back to their dormitories afterwards. The prefects looked after the first years while the Head of Houses had to make sure that all of their other students were back in their respective towers.

Minerva transformed herself into the grey Tabby cat she was after making sure that all Gryffindor students were in their beds. She hadn't used her animagus form in a while but it felt great for her to be running on four paws again.

Hermione had gone through a secret passage to get to her room. Since her father was the Headmaster there were a few last minute things he had to do before the usual lessons started for the term, which they did the morning after.

Hermione wanted to be well rested for the lessons following day so she went to bed directly and fell asleep before saying goodnight to her parents.

Minerva tripped her way to her husband's office and found him going through the teachers different lesson plans.

"Seeing something interesting?" Minerva asked after changed back to her human form again. "You should go with me to bed instead." She leaned down to kiss Albus on his cheek.

"Now, how can I resist such an offer from such a beautiful woman?" Albus answered and pecked his wife's nose with a little kiss.

Minerva laughed as Albus lifted her up to carry her back to their private quarters.

"I'm not that light…" Minerva mumbled when she was lifted up from the ground.

"Oh shush, you're weight is nothing, Tabby" Albus rolled his eyes, his wife weight was like a feather.

Minerva had many nicknames, Tabby since her animagus was a Tabby cat, Minny, that was Albus teasing name for her, Min from most of her friends and only McGonagall if someone, like Albus was mad at her.

Later in their quarters Minerva went to check on Hermione. She found the young girl sleeping peacefully in her bed with her stuffed animal close to her. The stuffed animal was a Tabby cat that Minerva had given to Hermione for Christmas present.

Smiling Minerva went back to her bed where her husband was waiting.

"Sleeping my dear?" Albus asked about Hermione.

"Yes, with the cat." Minerva giggled.

"Get down here now, it's cold." Albus dragged Minerva down on the bed. "Wait, I have to change first." Minerva tried to get up but Albus wouldn't let her.

"Why, I can help you" Albus teased and started to open Minerva's outer robe.

Minerva glared strictly as response but didn't stop him. When she was left only in her green underwear Albus said "why take on a pyjamas when you look so much better without that piece of clothing?"

It didn't take long before both of them were completely naked, Minerva knew she would be tired tomorrow but didn't care less at the moment.

Long after midnight the couple fell asleep, Albus had Minerva in a tight grip and they continued to sleep so until the morning came.

Though they didn't throw a silencing spell over the room, in the heat of the night, they'd forgotten that.

Hermione woke up not as well rested, as she'd have liked herself to be. Something kept her up all night, or at least to after midnight.

She did her morning routine and then walked out of her room to find her parents eating breakfast in their small kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Minerva greeted cheerfully and gave her daughter a big smile.

"Morning mom." Hermione answered tiredly but didn't want to look her in the eyes.

Minerva noticed that something was off with her daughter and decided to ask about it would be the fastest way to get her answer. "Is there anything wrong, dear?"

Hermione yawned but tried to hide it behind her hand, "are you tired?" Albus asked as he entered the room, "I though you went to bed early yesterday" Minerva added confused.

"Something kept me awake…" Hermione mumbled quietly, looking down at her plate. Her cheeks had turned red.

"Sorry?" Her father asked but Minerva had heard her thanks to her cat qualities and came to think about her last night. She turned even redder than Hermione and also looked down at her feet.

"Can I go?" Hermione asked and when her parents didn't answer she grabbed her books and left the quarter, not wanting to talk to her parents more that morning.

"I think we forgot something yesterday" Minerva said to Albus and buried her head in his robes, still blushing.

"A silencing charm?" Albus said as the light lit up in his head.

"Oh Merlin." Minerva groaned in her hands, she had let her twelve years old daughter hear them making love all night, words couldn't describe how embarrassed she was.

"Sorry dear but you were the one who was noisy." Albus teased her wife as he wrapped his arms around her thin form.

Minerva tried to ignore what he'd said and thought out loud, "What am I suppose to say to her now?"

"Maybe we should talk to her together, tonight?" Albus suggested after a few minutes.

Minerva agreed knowing it would be an awkward evening and she was happy that Hermione didn't have transfiguration this day. She wouldn't have been able to concentrate herself on teaching if that was the case.

"Now I think you'd better be going if you want to make it to your first lesson in time." Albus waved her toward the door. "And it was an awesome night." He teased and closed the door before Minerva could answer.

Minerva hissed to herself and put the thoughts of her family away for the day, to be able to concentrate on her teaching but found it harder than usual to not think about the past day… or evening/night.

Hermione spent the day in classes and hanging out with Harry and Ron. Not wanting to meet her parents for a very awkward talk anytime soon, she spent as much time as she could in Gryffindor's common room. She even helped both Harry and Ron with their potions essays, not something she used to do. She wanted them to do it themselves to actually learn something from it.

When the time was half past nine and Harry and Ron went to bed with their goodbyes and thanks for the help to Hermione, Hermione felt that she had to go back to her own room for the night.

It was after curfew and she knew that it wouldn't be good to be catched out this time, the very first day "back" at the school. Happily she managed to get back to the quarters she shared with her parents without anyone seeing her, or she thought she saw a black robe around one corner but when she looked back, no one was there. But there had been some one there, only Severus didn't want to show himself to Hermione so he slinked away before she could see him.

"Can you come and sit with us for a moment?" Albus asked nicely the second Hermione arrived to their quarters.

Hermione sighed, she would have wished to get into her room unknown but instead, she stiffly sat down on the couch, next to her mom.

"We've figured out what you might have heard yesterday night and we're very sorry for that." Albus started, trying hard not to blush himself. Minerva already had her head buried in her hands of embarrassment and refused to look up.

"It's okay, I know that you do it, but please try to be a little quieter or throw a spell or something, it's not like any of you don't know how to do that?" Hermione looked anywhere but at her parents.

"We usually put a silencing spell on the room but yesterday we forgot…" Minerva confessed, looking up from her hands; her face was still a very red colour.

Hermione ignored her mother's red face and hugged both of her parents. The family talked a little bit more before Hermione said she wanted to head to bed. It had been a little strained conversation but in the end, the family was back to normal again.

"We're never doing it again!" Minerva muttered resolutely to Albus right before she fell asleep.

Albus laughed quietly at his wife, knowing that she wouldn't keep that promise for very long.

"I've found a strange diary, it writes back to me if I write something." Harry held up an old looking diary for Hermione and Ron to see.

Hermione examined the diary but couldn't find anything strange about it so she gave it back to Harry, believing that it was just another one of Fred and George's joke products.

Hermione, Harry and Ron kept the diary a secret until they one day came across a very messed up dormitory.

"Someone's been here, looking for something." Harry whispered as they watched the dormitory that had been turned upside down. It was Harry's dormitory.

"The diary is gone!" Harry shouted after they had checked every thing in the room that belonged to Harry.

The three friends quickly cleaned up the room again, so no other person would know about the invasion of the room. Although they were all scared of who had taken the book, what happened if it was something valuable and not just a joke product? Hermione had started to get second thoughts about the diary after it had begun to write stranger and stranger things back to Harry. She had also advised Harry not to write in it anymore.

Little did they know that the thief was writing in the diary at the moment, selling her soul to the darkest wizard ever existing on the planet. Ginny had panicked when she couldn't find the diary after she threw it away in the toilet but she had heard Ron talking about it. When she found out where the diary was, she waited for the boys to leave the room before she sneaked in to get the diary back. Though she also turned the room upside down in her desperate searching but in the end, she got what she wanted. She now hid the diary in her trunk, wrapped in one of her shirts.

Weeks passed until Hermione one day came over a message, written in blood on the castle wall, close to the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. "The Chamber of Secrets has ben opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware." Scared, Hermione turned around to find Mr. Filch's cat hanging upside down from a lamp.

She heard lots of footsteps, both from left and right and knew she couldn't run. The Slytherin students came from her right and stopped as they saw the message. From her left side, all the Gryffindor students gathered to read the message. "Well, well, if it's not little miss perfect, or wait, I guess she isn't that perfect at all." Draco Malfoy mocked Hermione and the Slytherins all laughed.

"What's going on here? Make way, make way." Argus Filch's voice was heard from behind the Gryffindor's. Filch stopped the second he saw Mrs Norris. "You've murdered my cat!" He accused Hermione, stepping threatfully close to her, pointing his finger.

Before Hermione could answer, the headmaster together with the Heads of Houses made their way through the students who had gathered around Hermione.

They all looked shocked when they saw the message and Mrs. Norris.

"Everyone go back to your dormitories immediately." The headmaster demanded. All the students turned and stared to walk away and Hermione was just about to follow them. "Everyone, except for you Miss McGonagall."

All the students had left and it was just Hermione left, together with all of the Heads of Houses, the headmaster and Argus Filch.

"I swear I didn't do it, and I have never touched Mrs. Norris." Hermione said quietly looking straight into her dad's eyes.

She didn't have many friends and now everyone was going to think that she killed the caretaker's cat and hate her even more.

Minerva and Albus wanted to ask their daughter about the incident friendly, they knew that it wasn't Hermione who had done such a terrible thing, but with the staff they had to act like the headmaster and his deputy headmistress and not like Hermione's parents.

"I was just going to go back to my room when I saw the message, I had been in the library." Hermione said scared that she would be punished for something she hadn't done.

"You may go." Albus told Hermione and she left, leaving the staff alone. He had seen the truth in his daughter's eyes, she didn't show anything but innocence and he knew she couldn't lie to him anyway.

"I demand someone getting punished!" Argus shouted, very upset over his petrified cat.

"Calm down Argus, until we have more evidence we can't do anything. And Mrs. Norris is not dead, she has just been Petrified and Professor Sprout's mandrakes are soon full-grown." The Headmaster said as he erased the message from the wall with a snitch of his wand. Argus took his cat and went back to his room, muttering all the way.

"What are we going to do now?" Minerva asked, worried as she watched Argus walk away down the hall with Mrs Norris.

"We will wait and see what's happening, be extra careful and tell the students to be so too." Albus told his staff before they all went in different directions.

Albus and Minerva hurried back to their quarters to find Hermione crying in her bed.

"Everyone's going to think that I did it but I didn't, I promise." Hermione cried in her pillow.

"We believe you, we just don't know who did it yet." Albus assured his daughter.

Her parents let Hermione sleep with them in their bed that night since she didn't want to be left alone again. Finally Hermione fell asleep with Minerva on one side and Albus on the other.

"Do you have any idea of who could do such a terrible thing?" Minerva whispered, running her fingers through Hermione's soft curls.

"I have my suspecting but I'll wait until further actions to mention anything." Albus whispered back.

"I love you, Albus." Minerva felt the need to tell him that before falling asleep.

"I love you too, Tabby." Albus smiled and whispered back.

"Goodnight." Minerva gave him a sweet goodnight kiss before leaning down on her pillow. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head landed on the pillow.

Hermione, Ron and Harry was on their way to the Great Hall for the Dueling club Professor Lockhart had arranged with permission from the headmaster. In the Great Hall a runway had been set up for it.

Professor Lockhart demonstrated first with Professor Snape. Professor Snape threw an Expelliarmus spell, which made Lockhart to fall on his bottom.

Professor Lockhart kept talking, Hermione didn't believe for a second that all things he said that he had done was true but most of the girl students liked him so she accepted him as he was.

Hermione thought Professor Snape smiled shortly for a second when Gilderoy fell but the second after it was gone.

Severus had actually smiled at the other professor but didn't want anyone to see that he might have gone soft. Severus Snape didn't smile.

Then it was Harry who was going to duel against Draco. Hermione looked in terror as Harry flew in the air before landing on his bottom. Harry though, threw another spell that caused Draco to do the same thing; he landed right in front of Severus who glared dark at him, the Slytherin's didn't make fool of themselves.

Then Draco transfigured a serpent out of nowhere and Harry started to talk to it.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Hermione questioned Harry when they had gotten out of the Great Hall.

"I am a what?" Harry asked, confused. He had never heard of it before.

"You can talk to snakes." Hermione explained.

Ron also joined the conversation, when Harry had got what it was, he said, "Now everyone will think that I'm Slytherin's Heir, but I can't be, right?" Harry asked his friends.

Neither Hermione nor Ron had any idea of what that answer was so they kept silent and looked at Harry.

After the first time the Dueling club was ended, everyone looked strange at Harry and Gilderoy acted like nothing had happened.

Hermione made Harry to read anything that would inform him about Parselmouths, he needed to know what he was. The trio was also still looking for what person who stole the diary.

* * *

**So this was the fourth chapter, much things going on here! **

**No but I felt like rushing through the school years because the romance between Severus and Hermione can't begin until at least the fifth – sixth year but I also wanted to write about Hermione's younger years. That's why a lot of things going on at the beginning of this fanfic! **

**Love, Twiiliighter! **


	5. The basilisk

_Since it's my Easter break at the moment, I will give you one more quick update! Things will be tougher when school starts again, last weeks in ninth grade… Anyway, happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 5 – The basilisk

There was peace in the castle for a while before the next tragedy stroke. Hermione was walking in the corridors, alone, when she came across Gryffindor's ghost Sir Nicholas and Colin Creevey, both petrified. The ghost was swaying slowly in the air, right behind him; Colin was lying on the floor, his camera covering his eyes.

"Caught in the act!" Hermione jumped when Argus voice suddenly sounded from behind her.

"No I swear, I didn't…" Argus left before Hermione could finish her sentence. Sighing she realized it was no use to run. She would have to stay and face whoever Argus was getting at the moment.

Less than a minute later Argus came back with Minerva, Pomona and Severus who had been patrolling the corridors. Hermione once again realized that she'd been out after curfew and that it would seem even more suspicious because of that.

"Oh my." Minerva said, putting a hand over her heart when she saw the petrified ghost and Gryffindor student. "Not another attack."

Hermione noticed spiders running away from the place while she was standing there in front of her teaches.

"This is out of my hands, you must go to the Headmaster." Minerva said after catching her breath again.

"I want another person with her, you are both her parents and it would be bad for you to favour her now." Argus smiled meanly at Hermione.

It ended with that all staff that had been there followed Hermione to the headmaster's office.

They all stepped on the stairs of the statue and Minerva said "Sherbet Lemon" with a snitch from her hand the stairs started to move. The group silently went into the office.

Argus demanded proof that Hermione was innocent to let her go and Albus brought his pensieve and put Hermione's memories of the night in it. All professors could clearly see that Hermione had been studying in the library to after curfew without noticing the time and then she came across the ghost and the student. With that she was free to go and all the others followed her down from the office. They all wondered whom or what it was that petrified the students, it wasn't form a charm that had been tested after the first attack.

Hermione, Harry and Ron's Polyjuice Potion was finally ready to use. Harry and Ron successfully changed into Malfoy's fellows Crabbe and Goyle. Poor Hermione had taken a cat hair shaft instead of a human one and she became partly a cat. Terrified of her new look, Hermione refused to let anyone see her so she demanded Ron and Harry to go, which they did after a while of arguing. Then Hermione was left alone in the bathroom with only Moaning Myrtle as company.

Hermione continued to refuse to come out of the bathroom one hour later when Harry and Ron returned, normal as themselves again. She yelled at the boys to leave her but made them promise to not tell anyone where she was.

Hermione was crying, alone in the bathroom until Moaning Myrtle showed up; she had been taking a turn in the pipes. The ghost girl teased Hermione for her failings but then kept her company in the bathroom. Hermione had also hexed the door so that no one could come in.

"Have you seen Hermione today?" Minerva asked her husband when they met in their quarters for bedtime. They had both been busy that day and now was the first time they got to speak in private.

"No I haven't." Albus answered, thinking about the day. He hadn't spotted Hermione once after breakfast where she had been sitting with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

The two of them started looking for Hermione but couldn't find her. "I'll go and ask Mr. Potter" Minerva said and headed for the Gryffindor tower. She found Harry in his bed; wandlessly she threw a silencing spell on Harry's bed and asked him if he had seen Hermione.

"She hasn't gone back to her room yet?" Harry asked concerned, frowning as he did so.

"No, I was hoping you could tell me where my daughter is." Minerva replied sternly.

Harry quickly debated with himself about if he'd tell her or not but decided that Hermione had to come out some day so he told her where she was and besides, he couldn't resist the strict look and voice his Head of House used.

"She's in the prefect's bathroom, on the fifth floor."

"Thank you Mister Potter" Minerva said and left the dormitory.

Transforming herself into her Tabby cat form, she ran to her husband and made him follow her to the bathroom Harry had told her Hermione would be in.

Her daughter had used a good spell on the door but as a Transfigurations Mistress, Minerva had no problems with opening the door.

"Hermione?" Both Albus and Minerva called out.

"An accident with a potion." Myrtle teased the headmaster and his deputy when she recognized the two persons joining her bathroom.

"Where is she?" Albus asked the ghost knowing Myrtle knew whom he meant. Myrtle laughed to herself and pointed toward one of the doors in the bathroom.

Minerva knocked on the door but didn't get any response. "Hermione get out here right now or I'll hex the door open!" Minerva said in her strict teaching voice.

When she didn't get any answer she threw a simple spell and the door cracked open to reveal Hermione curled up in a ball on the toilet.

Minerva stared in shock; her daughter had a big fluffy tale, whiskers and looked like a cat in her face.

Albus looked at his daughter and saw the cauldron on the floor next to him. He recognized its substance as Polyjuice Potion. "What have you done?" He asked Hermione who now hid her face in her hands.

Knowing she wouldn't win against both of her parents and with Myrtle who knew everything and loved to gossip, Hermione told her parents everything. About the research she, Harry and Ron had done about the Chamber of Secrets and about Draco that always teased them and that she had used a cat hair instead of human one in the potion.

"We'll have to take her to Poppy." Minerva sighed after Hermione had explained everything.

Hermione didn't complain when Albus picked her up and carried her all the way to the hospital wing. When the family arrived Poppy jumped up to brew some potions for her patient. She said that Hermione would be back to normal again within a month but until then, Hermione had to stay in the wing under her watch.

A month, looking like this? Hermione shouted but leaned back on her pillows and sighed before giving in to her sleep.

For Hermione, it felt like a very long month but the time actually passed quickly.

Hermione was so happy when she was back, looking like a human again. When she was in the hospital wing she had done some more research about the Chamber of Secrets, not that her parents knew about it. They thought she studied to catch up in her missing classes.

She was reading alone in the library one night when she figured it out. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth and it was him who could control the monster that was held within the chamber. That would've been obviously that the monster was a serpent. Reading some more Hermione came across a text about basilisks. _The monster, it's a basilisk, _Hermione thought to herself. She wrote "basilisk" on a piece of parchment.

But if it's a snake, how could it petrify the students in the corridors?

Hermione though about it some more, all incidents had happened close to the prefects bathroom, it must have been something there that made the serpent to come out…

A few minutes later Hermione figured it out. The snake used the pipes to get through the school. The basilisk would've killed the petrified ones if it weren't for the things between them and the snake. When the first attack happened to Mrs. Norris, there had been a pool of water; Colin saw it through the ghost who already was dead so it couldn't be killed again. She also wrote pipes on her parchment.

Rushing out of the library she met a prefect from Revenclaw. "Use this and look in it around every corner, please trust me!" Hermione shouted and gave the other girl a little pocket mirror.

She used her larger mirror herself when she started to run the way to the headmaster's office. When she looked in the mirror to look around a corner close to her dad's office she saw a big pair of yellow eyes staring back at her. She didn't even have time to think before everything went black and she was no longer conscious.

Unconscious she didn't noticed that the basilisk swept past her and snitched its tale on Hermione as it passed her stiff form. The tale was really sharp and made a big tear in her leg, the same one she'd gotten a tear from Fluffy on. Hermione lied on the floor, bleeding for hours before someone finally found her.

Since it was after curfew again all the students had gone to their dormitories long ago and it was only a few selected members of the staff who was out patrolling. With the new rules the headmaster had been forced to make, it was dangerous even for the staff to patrol on their own so they had shorted down the patrolling's.

"Bloody…!" Pomona Sprout shouted when she saw Hermione lying in a pool of her own blood, totally petrified on the cold stone floor.

She sent her Patronus with a warning to the other teachers. Severus arrived first and stopped when he saw the girl. Close after all the other teachers showed u in whatever state they had been in when they got Pomona's patronus… Minerva couldn't keep her tears in her eyes and they fell down her cheeks as she saw her daughter on the floor. Not wanting to show herself as weak she buried her head in Albus robes. She usually never cried but since she got Hermione back, it seemed to happen more often. Albus himself also wanted to cry at the sight of his daughter but controlled himself and got into headmaster mood.

"Let's take her to the hospital wing." Albus took Hermione in his arms, luckily she nearly weighed nothing because Albus wasn't in as good shape as he used to be.

He, Poppy and Minerva rushed with Hermione to the hospital wing. At the same time, Severus rushed down to his lab to finish the potion that would wake Hermione up. The other teachers gathered in the staff's room to talk about what to do, it wasn't safe to walk around in the castle anymore, not for anyone. The basilisk had gone for Hermione even though she was a pure blood.

In the hospital wing, Poppy had taken care of Hermione's leg. Since a toxic basilisk had made the damage it would leave a scar on Hermione's leg forever.

"Pomona's mandrake's are fully grown now and Severus is working on a potion that will make the petrified students to wake up as we speak." Poppy assured her upset friend.

Albus had to leave after a while to contact the Ministry and see what to do with the school. The school wasn't safe for anyone anymore.

Minerva stayed with Hermione and was running her fingers through Hermione's bushy brown hair to calm herself down when she noticed a piece of parchment in Hermione's left hand.

Minerva looked at the parchment "basilisk" and "pipes" were written in Hermione's nice script.

Cleaver as the witch she was, Minerva accioed the same book Hermione had been reading before. After reading the text Minerva came to the same conclusions as her daughter and immediately called on Albus and the other teachers.

It was like they were having a staff meeting, only in the hospital wing. Minerva showed them Hermione's note and read the text about basilisks out loud for the staff.

The staff was now unite with what the monster in the chamber was and how it killed but not about what to do with it.

Then Severus came running in to the hospital wing, a bottle with a dark, nasty looking potion in his hands.

"Miss McGonagall might help us if we wake her up." Severus smiled shortly at Minerva and Albus. They were after all, his best if not only real friends.

"Minerva, do you want to wake your daughter up?" Severus asked.

Minerva nodded and Severus gave her the potion and she held some of its content in Hermione's mouth.

Hermione slowly woke up from her petrifying and was almost crushed from the power in Minerva and Albus hugs. The rest of the staff smiled at the family and took turns to hug their favourite student. During the summer, Hermione had gotten close to most of the staff in a friendly way, the only one she did not agree with was Argus, and it still was a little bit tense between the potions master and herself.

Then they all became seriously again. "Hermione, my smart daughter, do you know what to do with the basilisk?" Minerva asked.

Hermione explained to them were the entrances to the chamber was and how to open it. They would need Harry's help too since he was the only one who could open it with Parseltongue.

Harry, Hermione, Lockhart, Minerva, Albus and Severus went down in the chamber. The snake was really big but together the wizards and witches could kill the snake and get out of the chamber in one piece. Albus Phoenix also helped them a lot by taking out the eyes of the basilisk, that made it more safe for the witches and wizards to kill it, though, Lockhart didn't even lift his wand once.

Harry and Hermione's acts had given Gryffindor a good two hundred points and with that, they made Gryffindor to win the House Cup for the second year in a row, not to Severus happiness.

Another year had now ended and everyone was happy that the school didn't have to close because the monster was gone. Even though the students did complain a lot, they all loved Hogwarts as a second home.

Hermione celebrated the first night of the holiday at Weasley's place with the many Weasley siblings, Harry and Ron.

Then she was going to spend another summer in the castle with the staff as she used to do since one year back.

After all incident's and other things that had happened at Hogwarts that year, Hermione was still happy to be a part of it and to be able to continue her studies there for the next five years.

"It's going to be so good with a break now" Minerva sighed when she, Hermione and the rest of the staff had waved the students off in Hogsmeade and was making their way back to the castle.

"No annoying kids to teach for a while." Severus agreed with his usual scowl but at least he made an attempt to a small smile.

"I'm still here?" Hermione said like a question.

"Severus doesn't think you're annoying!" Poppy teased Severus.

"No, you are not annoying at all!" Minerva defended her as she took her daughter in for a hug and glared at Severus who just scowled in response.

Laughing at Minerva and Severus who always liked to tease each other to the others limits, the staff made their way back to their home – the Hogwart castle for another summer break.

* * *

**Well yeah, I love reviews, we might get this story up to 30 reviews… or not, it's up to you guys but it would make me really happy! **

**BTW: Yes I know J.K Rowling said that Dumbledore is gay, but in this story, he's obviously not a gay! ;) **

**Love Twiiliighter**


	6. Hermione's summer

_Hello!_

_If anyone would have interest in beta this story, please PM me! I got a review about it last time and sent an answer but didn't get one back, or my answer wasn't sent?_

_Anyway, sorry for the late update, I've been very busy in school. Here's a longer chapter, hope you'll like it!_

_Harry Potter is all J.K Rowling's!_

* * *

Chapter 6 – Hermione's summer

All members of the staff used their first week of the holiday to relax and fresh themselves up again after the long year. Hermione spent a lot of her time in the library and in the potions classroom, working with Severus that first week.

Severus continued to convince everyone that he hadn't gone soft but if you looked at him while teaching Hermione about potions, you could clearly notice that he had a soft spot for the young girl.

"What do you want to do this summer, Tabby?" Albus asked when he was lying in his bed with Minerva in his arms, resting.

"Rest, I'm so tired!" Minerva hadn't been feeling to well and was sleeping a lot more than usual lately.

Albus had tried to get Minerva to go and see Poppy but the woman was very stubborn and refused.

"I don't want to spend my days in the hospital wing" Minerva used to answer. Knowing he would loose Albus gave up but decided to keep a close eye on his wife after that.

Minerva didn't get any better but tried to hide it so that she could do things on her own without a person behind her shoulders all the time, watching her as she was a little baby.

The staff was all busy with different things and Hermione spent her day with Severus in the potion's lab as usual when Minerva decided to take a walk around the castle grounds, on her own, without telling anyone.

She walked for quite some time and when it started to rain she realized that she'd gone a little bit too far way from the castle than she meant to do. The rain soon fell harder and it was hard to see more than three feet forth. Minerva also realized that she'd done something she'd never done before. She had left her wand in the castle and since she wasn't feeling to well she knew that it would be stupid of her to try wandlessly magic.

A sharp pain in her chest came across and she fell down on the ground. Then she started to cough heavily, crying out in pain as she did so.

She knew that she had to make her way back to the castle and see Poppy fast but she was too weak to get up from the muddy ground.

Hermione was going to go into her room to grab some books when she came across her mother's wand lying in the living room on the couch. _Strange, mom never forgets her wand, Hermione _thought.

Hermione took her own and her mothers wands and went to look for her mom to give the wand back to its right owner.

Hermione couldn't find her mother in the castle and her father was busy so she didn't want to interrupt him. Severus had left the castle too, to go and get some more potion ingredients fore their private lessons so Hermione couldn't ask him either.

Outside it was poring down rain but Albus had warned Hermione about her mother's health and Hermione knew that she had to find her mom fast if she was outside in the bad weather. Throwing on her warmest clothes, Hermione went out in the rain.

It was freezing outside but Hermione used her wand to search for her mother. Seeing some weak footsteps in the mud and knowing that all staff was inside except for Severus who had apparated, Hermione guessed that it was her mom's steps and followed them.

After what felt like half an hour Hermione found her mom lying unconscious in the mud. Minerva had taught Hermione the feather light spell and Hermione used it on her mother so that she would be able to carry her back home.

"Dad, dad!" Hermione yelled when she came in to the castle again, she was dripping of mud and water.

Albus had heard his daughter yell for him and ran down to the hallway.

"She was lying in the mud and had forgotten her wand in our living room, that's why I went looking for her!" Hermione cried and Albus quickly took his wife in his arms from his daughter.

"Let's get her to the hospital wing" Albus sent his Patronus for Poppy and he and Hermione took the fastest way to the wing.

"What's happened?" Poppy asked when she came running through the doors from her office. Albus had already placed Minerva on an empty bed.

"Hermione found her outside on the ground" Albus explained and Poppy started to throw spells on Minerva.

"She has a really bad case of pneumonia but she'll be fine." Poppy said after checking on Minerva with her wand.

"Thank you!" Albus and Hermione thanked the medi-witch and Poppy left to give them some privacy.

The two of them sat in silence, Hermione didn't know for how long but Hermione only wished for her mom to wake up.

After a few hours Minerva started to move. She felt terrible as she woke up and two pair of eyes stared back at her.

Looking around she saw that she was in the hospital wing. "Hermione found you outside" Albus told her and gave her a soft hug.

"I just remember taking a walk, then it started to rain and I fell down to the ground and couldn't get up again." Minerva said, looking at the two of them.

"You forgot your wand in our living room and since you always tell me to never release my wand I went looking for you to give it to you" Hermione explained.

"I'm glad you did so, sweetie" Minerva smiled weakly at her daughter. "And I can't believe I didn't took my wand with me" she added frowning.

The door opened and Poppy went through. "Min, you're awake" Poppy smiled.

"You'll have to stay in bed for a week and then we'll see how you feel, no exceptions" Poppy said strictly to the woman in the bed.

"Yes Poppy, like Albus would let me not following your orders." Minerva sighed; she would have to spend a week in the hospital bed with Poppy and Albus's constant watching her.

After a week Minerva felt much better and was released with Poppy's orders written down for her, she was not allowed to go outside the castle, she wasn't allowed to strain herself and she had to have someone with her all the time.

Minerva didn't like the orders a bit, she was a very independent woman and liked to do things alone and the way she wanted them to be.

"Hermione, can you stay with your mom today while I'm going out for a while?" Albus asked Hermione.

"Yes, of course" Hermione smiled.

Albus apparated out from Hogwarts, as Headmaster he could apparated within the grounds too. Hermione went to find her mom and she found her in her bed, reading a transfiguration book. Hermione smiled and jumped up on the bed to lie down next to her mom.

"Hey there, sweetie." Hermione cuddled close to Minerva and Minerva put down her book to be able to hold her daughter properly. "Dad told me to take care of you today" Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh he did?" Minerva looked down to her daughter.

"Can we do something together, in our quarters for the day?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.

"Now how can I resist you when you're doing that" Minerva sighed at her daughters puppy-dog face. Minerva couldn't resist Hermione when she made that face and Hermione knew it. "So what do you want to do then?"

"Can we play muggle chess?" Hermione asked jumping out of the bed again.

"Go and get it then."

Hermione ran to find her game and brought in back to her mom. They decided to be lazy and play the game in bed, still with their pyjamas on.

"Hah I win over you, the greatest witch in Great Britain!" Hermione teased her mom happily after winning the fourth time in a row.

Minerva smiled "I'm much better on wizard chess, you should know after your first year here". "What's the difference?" Hermione wondered, the only difference according to her was that the pieces didn't cut each other in more pieces when the piece lost and went out of the game.

"It's not a big difference really, I just think I'm better on the other." Minerva smirked "let's play that once".

Hermione agreed and Minerva went to find her magical chessboard. She and Hermione continued to play for hours, sometimes Hermione won and sometimes Minerva. Most often Minerva but Hermione was happy anyway for spending the day with her mom. It had been long ago since they did something fun together, just the two of them.

"Do you want to do something else today too?" Minerva asked after four hours of chess.

"I want to be an animagus, can you help me?" Hermione asked.

"It takes time to become an animagus and it's not easy but I can help you." Minerva answered as she got up to grab a box from a shelf in her room. "Here's some of my notes and books from when I studied to be an animagus" She left the box to Hermione. "I want you to read this and then we can start the training."

Hermione was so happy that her mom had agreed of her wish and happily accepted the box.

"Can we go through some of this together now?" Hermione asked softly.

"Come here then." Minerva opened her arms for Hermione to jump in to and she pulled her daughter close as they started to go through her old notes and schoolbooks.

Hermione was much like Minerva had been while studying at Hogwarts. She had also been smartest in her class, always doing her homework in time and she had been taking as many different classes as possible with the help of a time turner. Minerva had also saved all her essays and notes; she might find them useful one day, like her animagus notes today she had been reasoning with herself.

Hermione and Minerva read to long after midnight before Minerva suddenly felt Hermione's breathing changing and realized that she had fallen asleep. Minerva was also tired and turned out the light with a small wave of her wand, her husband had still not returned but Minerva gave in for the sleep anyway.

Hermione woke up to find herself sleeping between her parents in their bed once more. She also though that it was the best sleep she'd had in a while. Her parents could always make her feel better. Not wanting to wake the peaceful couple up Hermione carefully jumped out of the bed to go and make some breakfast for her parents.

Minerva woke up to feel something hugging her but it was stronger than her daughter's arms. Opening one eye she saw her husband behind her, hugging her close to his chest in his sleep. When Minerva tried to move Albus also woke up.

"Morning my dear" He greeted her with a kiss and hug.

"Good morning Al, where's Hermione? She was sleeping here tonight, I think?" Minerva frowned but kissed Albus back again.

"She was here before, I think I hear someone in the kitchen" Albus smiled.

Minerva could also hear someone walking around in the kitchen. "I think she's making us breakfast" Albus said.

"Let's not destroy her surprise, come and take a shower with me?" He blinked at his wife.

"With Hermione so close and up?" Minerva questioned slightly irritated. If it was because of Albus's comment or the fact that Hermione was in the room next to them, he couldn't tell.

"Come on, we're not doing anything, it's just a shower!" Albus urged his wife to go with him. Throwing a strong silencing charm and lock the door Minerva followed him to the bathroom for a shower.

Hermione set the breakfast nicely on the table before going to get her parents. She could hear the shower running when she stood outside the door and decided to wait until it was turned off to go into the room.

After a few minutes the shower was turned off and Hermione opened the door and walked in to her parent's bedroom again. Minerva had dropped her spells once they had gotten out of the shower, which was right before Hermione opened the door.

Hermione couldn't see any of her parents and was about to walk out of the room again when the bathroom door opened. Her mom went out with only a towel around her. She hadn't realized that Hermione was in the room but when she did she jumped and nearly dropped the towel. Behind her Hermione saw her dad, he also wearing only a towel. Blushing Hermione ran out of the room closing the door after her.

"She's getting closer every time, isn't she, Tabby?" Albus teased as he got himself dressed. "Are you just going to stand there? I don't think Hermione wants to see us in our towels only…" Albus added with a smile and wrapped Minerva in for a hug.

"Shush I'm embarrassed!" She hid her face in Albus clothes like she used to do when she was embarrassed about something.

Albus laughed and went to find Hermione while Minerva got herself dressed. Even though she didn't want it to happen and would do anything to stop it, Minerva knew that Hermione was bound to walk in on them sometime. It was just natural for children to do if they had parents who were in love and liked to show it…

"It doesn't work!" Hermione shouted frustrated over a charm she couldn't manage to do.

"You doing great Hermione, you should rest some now." Professor had Flitwick spent the evening with Hermione trying to teach her some new charms. Hermione had managed most of the fourth years charms but had come to a way corner. Hermione who had gotten Minerva's temper was soon very irritated on herself for not getting the spell right, even if she knew she wasn't suppose to be able to do it until her forth school year.

Professor Flitwick showed her the charm again, she was supposed to lift some furniture and switch places between them all at once but she couldn't get any furniture to leave the ground. Professor Flitwick lifted his desk and one of the student's desks in demonstration and switched place between them before turning them back to their real place again.

"It just so hard!" Hermione growled after she'd failed again and stormed out of the room, leaving Flitwick alone in the classroom.

Flitwick had worked with Minerva for years and knew that she had quite some temper that she obviously had passed down to Hermione so he didn't take Hermione storming out on him personally.

Hermione had walked straight to the library. She felt like she was at a way corner in all her classes. Her mom had helped her a little big more with her animagus training and now it was time for Hermione to find her inner animal. She had gone through her personalities with her parents, both good and bad but couldn't find the perfect animal for her. Very irritated on that she had stormed out on her parents too, but that was a few days ago. She even snapped at Professor Snape when he tried to help her brew some harder potions, which she also failed. Severus who was the king of mean words had snapped back before thinking and Hermione hadn't talked to him for a week. She had been avoiding him and he had kept him for himself in the dungeons.

Hermione felt irritated with everyone, she knew that she would be turning thirteen soon and didn't want to be mad at everyone on her birthday. But she couldn't control herself, it was like her teenage hormones started to kick in or something. Whatever it was, it made her very moody so that she snapped at anyone who tried to speak to her.

Not even her parents knew what to do with her; she used to be such a nice girl, never caused any problems, except for them with the help of Ron and Harry then. Instead of wanting to be snapped at they let her be and hoped that she'd figure her problems out by herself. If not they would step in later.

Hermione hadn't been feeling well lately. Her stomach hurt and she was slightly nausea. Sighing when the pain in her stomach got worse she left a bookmark in her book and went to the bathroom. When she was done she looked down to see some clear red blood in her knickers. Since she was thirteen and Minerva had had some girl talk with Hermione, she knew about periods. Looking around in the bathroom without finding anything useful Hermione decided to call for her mom. She was quite embarrassed and didn't want to meet anyone but she couldn't stay in the bathroom all day.

"Can you come to our quarters, the bathroom?" Hermione's Patronus said to Minerva. Hermione had finally been able to handle the Patronus charm with the help of her dad during the start of the summer. Knowing Hermione usually didn't call for her mom with her Patronus Minerva hurried back to where Hermione was supposed to be.

"Hermione?" Minerva called out as she walked into their quarters.

"In here, mom." Hermione's shy voice came from the bathroom and Minerva went there to find her daughter. The door was locked but Minerva said "Alohomora" and the door flew open.

Hermione who was still sitting on the toilet looked down in her lap as her mom opened the door, being to embarrassed to look Minerva in the eyes.

Minerva saw Hermione's problem and said, "Honey" before giving Hermione a quick hug.

"I couldn't find anything…"

Minerva understood and went to get Hermione some girl products, after explaining what it was she left the bathroom to wait for Hermione outside. Hermione came out of the bathroom one minute later, much happier and not that red anymore.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Hermione begged and looked down to the floor.

"I promise, I also know how it felt the first time…" Minerva thought back to when she was a teenager and in the same age like Hermione now. Her talk with her mother had been awkward and terrible and she didn't want to make Hermione feel like that.

_Though, Albus might want to know that his daughter is growing up…_ Minerva smiled at her thoughts.

Now when Hermione figured her teenage issues out she was back to be the nice and sweet girl she'd always been. Her private lessons went well again, she started to talk to Severus after apologizing, and Severus also apologized for snapping at her. It was a surprise even for himself; he'd never apologized before.

About Hermione's animagus form, she had found the perfect animal for her with the help of her many different professors. Albus said that she was "a brave Gryffindor lion", her mom sometimes called her "kitty cat", Severus called her as "stubborn as a donkey" and Flitwick had started to say that she was "smart as a Falcon". All the three first animals had something in common; they had fur, four legs and sharp senses, at least 2 out of 3. Hermione found her animagus to be a panther, a beautiful small panther with carbon black fur and brown eyes.

Hermione, happy again studied harder than ever and had succeeded to become her animagus after only two weeks from finding her inner animal. Minerva was impressed, it had taken her three quarters of a year to become her Tabby cat animagus.

"Mom look, I did it" Hermione shouted after transforming back to herself after being a panther for the first time in her life.

"Indeed" Minerva agreed and smiled proudly at her daughter's success.

"I have to show Sev and dad!" Hermione shouted happily after hugging Minerva, then she jumped out of the room they had been training in to find the two wizards.

Minerva laughed to herself at her daughter's happiness, Hermione was a really cute panther; she was so small so she could've been taken for a dog.

When it was one week left of the summer holiday, all Hermione's private lessons ended. The staff who had been teaching her during the summer all agreed that Hermione would have one week off studies, doing things for fun, not reading school books.

Madam Hooch had been training Hermione in Quidditch and flying a broom since Hermione wasn't a great flyer but wanted to be. Hermione also found out that Madam Hooch had taught all staff to fly on brooms and play Quidditch and that it was tradition for the staff to play with each other once during the summer before the students arrived again. Hermione was curious to watch the game this year. Last year the game had been when Hermione was on Hawaii with her parents.

"You have to concentrate yourself on the broom" Rolanda yelled from the ground to the girl who was swaying shakily high up in the air.

Hermione tried to concentrate herself on the broom and made it go where she wanted it to and not the other way around.

Finally the broom turned around and brought Hermione back to the ground again, she landed safely next to Rolanda.

"Thank you." Hermione thanked the flying teacher heartily for the lessons and was very excited that she now could play Quidditch. Hermione had improved quickly during her three weeks lessons and Rolanda was happy since she had quite some trouble teaching Hermione to fly in her first year. Sighing in pleasure of being able to teach her hopeless-on-flying student how to fly Rolanda relaxed with a cup of tea in her living room.

"The last day of freedom" Severus muttered at the breakfast where the staff and Hermione were eating porridge and fried bacon.

"Don't be so, everyone know that you love the students, deeply inside though." Minerva said, making the whole table to burst into laughter.

Severus pursed his mouth to a thin line and ignored Minerva and the laughing staff.

"The game is on today, then?" Rolanda asked before anyone left.

"Of course, it's a tradition and everyone have to take part" Albus said joyfully.

"Teams this year are Gryffindor's and Revenclaw's vs. Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's" Rolanda smiled as the professors started to protest. "It doesn't matter what you say so be quiet" a smirking Rolanda said. The staff weren't that many people but it could still be a fun Quidditch game between them. The Heads of houses were obvious which house they belonged to in the games and the others were divided in the different houses so it would be even teams.

Going to get ready for the game, all the professors left the great hall and went to their private quarters. Albus and Minerva changed into their Gryffindor coloured clothes, pants and jumper since it wasn't so good to ride a broom in a lot of heavy robes.

Hermione wanted to dress housely and decided to wear jeans and jumper in red and gold.

Not long after that all the members of the staff were gathered on the Quidditch plan, holding one of the school's brooms in their hands.

Hermione was sitting in the professor's section so that she could see everything well and she though it was a fun picture. All her professors in different house colours with brooms in their hands, gathered together in a lump on the ground below her. Hermione took a quick picture of them; they were all too concentrated on the game strategy-talk to notice.

"Let's play then!" Rolanda said and the professor made their way up in the air. The staff were sixteen people and instead of seven there were eight players in each team, one more chaser.

The seekers turned out to be non other than Minerva for Gryffindor-Revenclaw and Severus for Slytherin-Hufflepuff. Hermione wondered if the teams did so just to tease the one that lost the game…

Hermione watched tensed at the game in front of her. She laughed when she saw Pomona flying with a wooden club, beating a bludger from hitting Severus. Little Professor Flitwick was also flying with a wooden club at the ready, together with Rolanda and Argus. Even the bitter caretaker seemed to have fun.

The chasers from both teams had played well and the score was 90-80 to Gryffindor-Revenclaw. Suddenly Minerva caught the Golden Snitch and went for it, Severus followed close behind. Doing a deep dive that would have made Harry jealous, Minerva got the snitch and the game was over. Gryffindor-Revenclaw won with 280-120 points.

The professors had been playing for two hours and were all tired but the winning team was very satisfied with their contributions in the game and wanted to celebrate. Severus though went straight to his quarters for a date with a new, full Firewhisky bottle. He did not want to look any other professor in the eyes, especially not Minerva McGonagall.

"I'll give him some peace today and start teasing him tomorrow!" Minerva decided and giggled with the rest of the staff. They all knew that Severus was a bad looser, that's why they had the game on the last day before the students arrived. They had to act nicely in front of the students so that was like a safe harbour.

"Good game, nice played" The rest of the staff praised each other for their actions and made peace until the next summer when other teams would be made and a new chance to win or to win again for everybody.

"Nice mom, I didn't even know you could fly." Hermione smiled and gave her mom a big hug while congratulate her.

"Thank you, sweetie" There are some things you don't know about me, Minerva replied with a tricky smile. "You'll see some day, maybe."

Albus had done some last minute Headmaster-things and was ready for a new school year. Satisfied with his work he could go to bed with his wife without having guilt feeling for his paper work that usually was piled up on his desk when he woke up.

"You played very good today for being a cat, Tabby." Albus loved to tease his wife when he new she wouldn't be too upset about it.

"Why thank you. You weren't that bad of a chaser" Minerva said and kissed him.

"Are you ready for a new year, Min?"

"Yes, it's been a great summer but I kind of miss all students hanging around, Peeves making a mess for all of us…" Minerva said dreamingly. "Though I don't miss the late nights of detentions" Minerva frowned. How could the students get themselves in detention so often was something Minerva didn't know.

"Min, stop thinking about the school for now, Hermione is already asleep and we have the quarter to ourselves and know some good spells."

"Indeed." No more words were said as both of their mouths got better things to do. Neither Minerva nor Albus usually got some decent sleep the last night before a new year started. That was their kind of tradition of starting a new school year.

Hermione had fallen asleep thinking about what a great summer she'd had. She loved and was loved by the whole Hogwarts staff so spending the summer with them only made her happy. Even Argus had lightened up to her after finding out that she'd known how to save the school during the last term. What she didn't know was if he would still like her now when the school started and all the other annoying kids arrived to the school again. Even if he didn't, that really didn't matter to Hermione. She had lots of other professor's who loved her and the caretaker wasn't so highly ranked for her… Hermione's last thought before starting to dream was, _I hope this year will be fun and safer than the past, but can it be a safe year with Harry Potter as a best friend_?


	7. Back to Hogwarts again

Chapter 7 – Back to Hogwarts again

Hermione was allowed to spend the last week of the summer with Ron's family at the Burrow. The Weasley's and Hermione were happy and had a great time together; only unfortunate that Harry couldn't join them.

Harry had a really rough summer at the Dursley's place. He had blown his aunt's sister up before he finally left the house. He took his trunk and sat outside on the street for a while before a bus showed up. It was the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witches or wizards. Harry saw a glint of a big, black dog before the bus came but when he looked again, the animal was gone.

"I'm going to The Leaky Cauldron, that's in London" Harry told the conductor as he tried to stay upright wile the bus took off.

Harry tried to stay at his bed when he saw the conductor read the Daily Prophet; the main news dealed about a man called Sirius Black. The conductor explained some about the man called Sirius Black when Harry asked about him; he thought it was strange that Harry hadn't heard of him.

Harry went by the bus to London where he met the Minister of Magic and his friends, together with Arthur and Molly Weasley. The bus ride had been really quick and kind of dangerous according to Harry.

At the Leaky Cauldron, Harry got room number eleven but first he had to meet the Minister of Magic in a room who informed him that his aunt's sister was back home, normal again. The minister also informed Harry that is was dumb of him to run away alone like that when there was a murderer loose – Sirius Black.

Harry had gotten all his schoolbooks to his room since he hadn't been able to go to the Diagon Alley to get them himself. He spent the evening, fighting with a monster book.

In the morning, he went down for breakfast to reunite with his best friends who were fighting about their pets. Hermione held her cat; Crookshanks in her arms and Ron held a tight grip on his rat, Scabbers.

The Weasley's had won a competition and the prize was a trip to Egypt, they were even in the newspaper. After breakfast, Arthur took Harry aside and talked once again about Sirius Black with Harry.

Not long after their little talk, Harry and the Weasley children were on the Hogwarts Express, heading back to Hogwarts. Hermione who usually didn't go by the train was happy to be able to join her friends this year.

Hermione, Ron and Harry found a section with only one sleeping man in it.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked, looking at the sleeping man.

"Professor R.J. Lupin" Hermione answered after finding the name on the man's suitcase.

"I have to tell you something" Harry said and closed the doors after making sure that the professor really was sleeping. He told his friends about what he had heard about Sirius Black when the train suddenly stopped.

It was raining and dark outside and suddenly the train's light went out and the water froze to ice on the windows, and so did their bottles of water. The train shaked once and a flying demon sowed up outside Harry, Ron and Hermione's section. The demon looked at Hermione and she felt like all happiness left her, after that she passed out. The demon turned to look at Harry too but the professor had woken up and he threw a white light at the demon and it disappeared.

"It was a dementor, one of the guards from Azkaban who was searching for Sirius Black." The professor explained and handed the kids some chocolate when Hermione had woken up. Hermione looked suspicious on the chocolate but the professor made sure that it was okay and she took a bite. Hermione was still a bit dizzy and didn't feel to well. The rest of the train ride, she tried to sleep but had a terrible headache so she only became half-asleep.

Remus Lupin left the section to go and send an owl to Albus who got it and was worried for the children when he found out that dementors had searched the train. _I hope Moine is okay,_ he thought.

The professor didn't come back to the section and the train soon arrived in Hogsmeade. All students left the train and jumped up in warm carriages, which would take them to the castle. Hermione became even dizzier as soon as she tried to walk on her own and fell back to her seat again.

With the help of Harry and Ron, Hermione could get of the train but couldn't stand up straight on her own. All the carriages had already left and the three children were standing in the pouring rain with their trunks. The train left soon after they had stepped off so they had nowhere to go but to the school. Hermione managed to shrink their trunks and Harry carried them as Ron helped Hermione. Staggering, the three kids made their way up to the castle, more than once Hermione's legs went out and she fell against Ron who catched her every time.

It was good that Ron was strong because Hermione couldn't walk much on her own. Ron supported most of her weight all way. They were all happy to reach the big doors to the castle but they had to continue to the Great Hall to get any help since all the students and staff were there.

The fiest had started half an hour ago and there was no sight of Hermione, Ron or Harry. Minerva looked worried at her husband who didn't have an answer to her question. Where was the trio?

Then the big doors flew open and showed three muddy and tired children. Hermione couldn't stay awake any longer and she passed out again against Ron.

"My!" Poppy exclaimed and ran to the students where she threw some quick spells on Hermione.

Albus and Minerva had also reached the children and Albus easily lifted Hermione up in his arms. "Let's go to the hospital wing."

Poppy grabbed a tired Ron and they followed Albus and Hermione to the hospital wing. Minerva and Harry didn't want to be left there so they quickly followed but Minerva said an "excuse us" to the other professors and students first.

"What happened, Potter?" Minerva asked when they walked up to the southern wing.

"The dementor might have stared at Hermione too long, she felt dizzy after it and it didn't pass" Harry tried to explain.

"Oh min…" Minerva could get out and then they reached the wing only to see Hermione on a bed and Ron sitting next to her. Hermione was awake and was feeling much better as Poppy had given her more chocolate and something for her headache.

"Thank you for the help, guys, I owe you." Hermione thanked the boys for getting her up to the castle.

"No problem, Moine, we wouldn't just leave you there" Harry assured her best friend.

"Can't you stay safe for a week without trouble?" Albus teased his daughter who playfully glared back at him.

"Obviously not with you as my parent…" Hermione replied with a wide smile, she couldn't stay out of trouble even if she was the headmaster's daughter.

"Hey Hermione, could you open your book for Care of Magical Creatures?" Ron asked Hermione knowing she usually read all of her schoolbooks before the term even started.

"No, it just bites" Hermione frowned. She had wanted to read the book but didn't know how to open it without being bitten by it.

Minerva sighed and looked up to her husband who happened to be the headmaster. "Why allow students to use a book that bites them?"

Albus chuckled, "you have to clap its back to open it!"

Harry took his book from his trunk; he'd wrapped a belt around the book to keep it safe. He patted the back of the book and removed the belt. The book stayed still and he was able to open it without it biting him back.

"How would we have known that?" Hermione asked, kind of irritated at the book.

No one responded to that. Albus had felt that he had to be nice to Hagrid and knew that he would keep the students safe while teaching. And on the other hand, he found the book funny. A biting book, that was something new, not something any of the other professors ever would think of (Minerva McGonagall *cough*).

Hermione was in her first class of Care for Magical Creatures. Hagrid started the lesson to introduce the class to a hippogriff named Buckbeak. When he asked if someone wanted to try to greet the hippogriff everyone stepped back except for Harry who didn't realized that the others had moved. Looking back he sighed but stepped forward to the hippogriff. He didn't want to disappoint Hagrid.

Harry bowed for the hippogriff and looked in tense as he waited for the hippogriff to bow back. After a few seconds the hippogriff bowed too and Harry stepped forth and got to pat Buckbeak on his nose.

Hermione looked in tense and grabbed Ron's hand for support but when she realized what she'd done she drew her hand back as quickly as possible.

All the students clapped their hands as Harry patted the hippogriff without being bitten.

"I think he may let you ride him now." Hagrid said and lifted Harry up to place him on the hippogriff's back. Harry tried to protest but it was in vain, soon he was sitting on the bird.

Hagrid smashed his hand to Buckbeak's back and the hippogriff took off and lifted from the ground. Together Harry and Buckbeak flew over the castle and the Black Lake before turning back to the forest and to the rest of his class when Hagrid called for them. Harry loved the feeling of riding on the hippogriff, he felt so free.

Draco who was jealous of Harry made his way to the bird. He didn't show any respect and Buckbeak made a scratch in Malfoy's arm. Draco then was screwing in pain on the ground.

"Hagrid, he has to be taken to the hospital." Hermione said to Hagrid after looking at Draco's scratch.

Hagrid left the forest with Draco in his arms after dismissing the class and they all went to their next class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts with their new teacher for the year, Professor Lupin. Albus had introduced him during the fiest meal before he had left but Hermione, Harry and Ron missed that part.

They were up against a boggart this day. "No one knows how a boggart really look like, it only shows what the person is most scared of." Remus teached the class about boggarts and showed them the spell to use against a boggart. The spell "ridiculous" and the thought of the person's fears together with something fun that caused the person to laugh scared a boggart. A boggart hated laughter.

The class made a line in front of the locker with the boggart in it. Neville was the first one.

"What frightens you most of all?" Remus asked his student who looked scared of his own thoughts.

"Professor Snape, sir" Neville stuttered out.

Remus told Neville to think of Severus Snape with Neville's grandmother's clothes on. Then Remus released the boggart and out of the locker, Severus Snape came.

"Ridiculous" Neville said and pointed his wand at Snape. The Snape figure changed clothes and in front of them now, a Snape version was standing in a green skirt, jacket and a handbag in his right hand. All the students laughed and the boggart Snape looked terrified and was staring down at his own clothes.

As the person changed, the boggart changed. When it was Harry's turn Remus ran in front of him and the boggart turned to a full moon.

"Class dismissed!" Remus said, he did not want lord Voldemort to reveal himself in the classroom, which might have been Harry's worst fear.

The class left the room, some disappointed not to get to have their go with the boggart.

It was Saturday, the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. All students under 17 needed their parent's agreement to get to follow on the trips down to Hogsmeade. Some might have thought it was unfair for Hermione to have her professor's agreement only, but Minerva was after all her mother so no one could say anything about it. It would be unfair to not let Hermione follow on the trips just because of her parents happened to be professors at the school. Or it depends on whom you ask.

Harry though, couldn't come since the Dursley's didn't sign his paper and he was left at the school. Hermione and Ron promised to buy him something nice and some candy.

Harry met Remus in the hallway and they talked about the last class. Remus had been best friend with Harry's parents and he talked to the boy about them.

When Hermione and Ron came back, they decided to go to the Gryffindor's common room. They only stopped when they came to the portrait, Hermione stared at the empty painting, the Fat Lady was gone.

More students gathered around the portrait before the Headmaster arrived.

"The Fat Lady is there." Argus told Albus and pointed to another painting where the lady was hiding behind a rock. "He's here, the one you've all been talking about. Sirius Black." The Fat Lady said before hiding herself again.

Albus ordered all students and staff to go to the Great Hall while dementors ransacked the castle. The dementors were allowed to be guarding Hogwarts this year until Sirius was caughed, another thing Albus had said at the fiest.

All the students and staff had to sleep in the Great Hall that night. Albus and Severus didn't sleep; they walked around, quietly talking. Minerva didn't sleep either and heard everything they said but stayed in her sleeping bag with Hermione in her arms.

In the morning another portrait was guarding the Gryffindor's rooms and the classes went on as usual but in the Defense class, Severus Snape showed up instead of Remus.

"Page 394" Severus instructed the class harshly. The class knew better than protesting against Snape so they did as he had said even though they only were on page 124.

"Excuse me, sir, where's professor Lupin?" Harry asked when Snape passed his desk.

Snape answered the question in his usual snarky and unfriendly, but still polite way.

What the class were reading about on page 394 was werewolves. Severus taught the class about them and gave them a long essay to write about werewolves. No one wanted to protest so they took their books and left the class as soon as Snape had dismissed them.

Hermione had shown up in class without Harry or Ron noticing and they looked at her confused. She just told them that they weren't paying attention and that she'd been there all the time.

She couldn't tell them about her time-turner knowing it would be dangerous if anyone else knew. Her mother had to sign a lot of papers for her to get to use one and she could only use it in school purposes. She wanted to take so many classes that some happened to be at the same time, that's why she had gotten a time-turner.

The rest of their week passed by and on the weekend, the first Quidditch match of the season was going to be played. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, but since Draco still had a wounded arm, Gryffindor would have to play against Hufflepuff instead. Draco's arm had healed but the weather was terrible for Quidditch so he played so that the Slytherin team wouldn't have to play the game in that weather.

Harry could barely see his hand in front of him even though Hermione had cast a spell on his classes, making sure that the rain stayed away from them so he could see something.

The weather only got worse and everyone wished for any of the seekers to finish the game quickly. Both Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker saw the golden snitch at the same time and took off, up in the air.

Harry had the snitch in his hands when his broom froze and several dementors showed up. The dementor was about to give Harry a kiss when Harry fell of his broom, falling freely towards the ground.

When the audience saw him falling they all looked in horror but Albus stood up from the teacher's stand and said, "Aresto momentum!" Harry's speed slowed down and he fell softly on the ground instead of crashing into it.

Madam Hooch saw the golden snitch in Harry's hand and announced Gryffindor as winners of the game. That made everyone happy and all the students returned to the warm castle.

Harry woke up later in the hospital wing where he found out that they had won the game but the Whomping Willow had destroyed he's broom. Looking around he saw two more Quidditch players in the wing. One student from Hufflepuff and another Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson had also fallen off her broom but by the lightning.

"Why are the dementors influencing me so much?" Harry asked Remus when they were walking on the Hogwarts grounds one day.

"It's because you've been living through so much dark events…" Remus tried to explain to Harry why the dementors were after him more than everyone else.

"But you're not weak, Harry" Remus said firmly. "If not, you're stronger than most of us here."

Harry didn't seem to believe him but he didn't say anything to protest. He was thinking about his destroyed broom.

"I will not have them interrupting school events!" Albus said very irritated to the Minister of Magic. He was talking about the dementors that had been coming to the Quidditch match and causing trouble.

"We can't control them, they fly wherever they want to in their search for Sirius Black," the minister answered.

"The only reason for letting them stay was that they would not cause any problems in the school business" Albus said firmly.

"They will not disturb you like that again" The minister sighed tiredly knowing he wouldn't win against Albus Dumbledore.

Good and now I'll have to deal with some school business, good bye." Albus said and the minister said his goodbyes before stepping into the Fireplace. The minister threw some floo powder and said "The Ministry of Magic!" After the minister had left, an angry Albus was left alone in the office, muttered to himself about the idiotic dementors that were at Hogwarts.

Knocks on his door brought him out of his thoughts were he had cursed the minister and the dementors to Azkaban. "Can I come in?" It was his wife's voice.

Albus waved his wand at the door and the door opened itself to show his wife standing there.

"Don't worry more about that for now, the ministry promised not to let them near the students again" Minerva tried to calm her upset husband down again.

"Maybe I can get your thoughts on other things." She sighed when her words didn't bite and opened her robes instead, causing them to fall of her.

That worked and Albus stopped thinking about the ministry and the dementors for quite a while. No one would disturb them since it was a Hogsmeade trip going on and the other staff had followed the students to the village. Though, Harry was left with the Weasley twins.

The twins dragged Harry into a staircase and showed him an old piece of parchment.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry asked, looking confused at the paper.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Fred said and pointed his wand to the parchment. Ink started to show up.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map" Harry read out loud what was standing on the front page.

Harry opened the parchment to find a map of the school with nametags of people and where they were at the moment. The map was a great use if you wanted to prank someone or know what the person was doing and where he or she was doing it.

Harry saw Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall very close to each other in their private quarters. Not wanting to think more about that he looked to the twins again.

When you're done you say, "Mischief managed." Fred said and pointed his wand to the map and the text disappeared to leave an empty piece of parchment. The twins also explained some secret passages, one that would lead Harry to the Honeyduke's. Harry used the passage and used his invisibility cloak to stay hidden; he really wasn't allowed to be there.

Hermione and Ron was standing in the outside of the village and looked at the Shrieking Shack when Malfoy and his fellows showed up.

Draco mocked them as usual but suddenly a snowball came flying and hit Draco on his head. More snow started to be thrown at the Slytherin's and the three of them ran away scared. Harry showed himself when they'd left. Ron and Hermione had been laughing at Draco and the other two boys as they were attached by snow.

Harry was walking next to Hermione and Ron when he heard Professor McGonagall and some more adult's talk about him. He followed them into a room. He heard them starting to talk about Sirius Black and Harry's parents.

"Sirius Black was and remains to this day Harry Potter's godfather" Minerva exclaimed upset and took a long zip of her Firewhisky.

Harry left after hearing that. He ran to the place were he had found Hermione and Ron before, not caring about who might have seen his footsteps in the snow. Hermione and Ron had waited outside the house and followed Harry when he ran away.

Harry stayed and cried, sitting on a stone in the clearing, and that's where Hermione and Ron found him. "I'm going to kill him, I'll let him find me and then I'm going to kill him!" Harry was really sad at first but then it turned to anger.

After the events, the kids didn't want to stay in the village any longer; instead they went back to the castle where Harry introduced the Marauder's Map for his two best friends.

And, who knows what Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron can come up with, with a map like that in their hands...

* * *

**Well, have a lot going on so I don't know when I'll be able to update again, hopefully soon but we'll see…**

**Hoper you like this chapter, have a lot of language mistakes in my chapters but as I said, I'm not very good at English but I do my best (which might not be enough for you, though)…**

**Love, Twiiliigher**


	8. The marauders map

Chapter 8 – The Marauder's Map

"Harry, you have to turn it in!" Hermione chased after her friend after she'd found out about the map and what it did.

"No way, Hermione. It could be very useful for us." Harry protested firmly and hid the map under his school robes.

"It's dangerous, what if the wrong person found it?" Hermione tried to get her friend to hand the map in to a teacher but it didn't seem to work very well.

They were both out, wandering the corridors after curfew and now they were heading back for the Gryffindor Tower. Unfortunately they met someone, Harry's least liked professor, Severus Snape.

"What are you two doing out here, in a time like this?" Severus drawled to the students and gave them his infamous look.

"We were studying in the library and forgot about the time." Harry said, they had actually been in the transfiguration corridor, looking for Hermione's mother.

"You, studying?" Severus smiled a short and evil smile; he didn't believe Potter for a bit.

"That's true professor, I was helping Harry and we studied about werewolves." Hermione broke Harry off just as he was about to say something stupid to Severus.

"Very well, go to bed, both of you. And I will take 20 points from Gryffindor since it's after curfew" Severus waved them off. Remus had said to the class that Severus's homework wasn't necessary but Severus was glad that Hermione studied anyway. Perhaps she would find out what Remus really was.

The next weekend, Hermione and Harry met in the Defense classroom. They waited for Remus to arrive and talked quietly about the map.

"Have you used it a lot of times?" Hermione wondered.

"No, I've it hidden under my pillow and I haven't had time to look at it very much." Harry said.

Their conversation stopped when Remus entered the room.

Remus was supposed to teach Harry how to cast the Patronus charm. Hermione already knew how to cast it and her Patronus was a silver lion. Hermione was there to help him and to be a moral support for him; Harry didn't get it when she tried to explain. Hermione's parents taught her to do it after the accident with the dementor on the train. They both thought it was positive for Hermione to know the spell.

Remus got Harry to work with a boggart, which he held locked in a coffin. "I'll release the boggart right now." Remus backed away from Harry and pointed his wand to the coffin.

A dementor showed up from the coffin and Harry yelled "Expecto Patronum" and pointed his wand at the dementor. Though nothing happened and Harry soon passed out. His memory wasn't happy enough. Harry had to try twice more with another memory until he managed to cast a big white shield between him and the dementor, pushing it back into the coffin. The charm left Harry exhausted but it was good for being the third try. Hermione told him so and Remus also said that Harry was excellent.

"Can't you show me yours?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione nodded and Remus opened the coffin again and the fake-dementor flew up. "Expecto Patronum" Hermione said strongly and a silver lion came out of her wand, chasing the dementor back into the coffin for the third time that day.

"How did you get yours to an animal?" Harry was fascinated by Hermione's patronus.

"When you are good enough the patronus will turn into an animal, it's like if you're training to be an animagus. You will turn into an animal who suits your personalities" Hermione explained.

No one knew that Hermione was an animagus; she only practiced with her mother during the summers or weekends in private. It would be unfair if she got private tutoring, which she did though, but she would still have been greater than her classmates.

Happy with Harry's progress during the lesson Remus let them go. He would continue to work with Harry the coming weeks until Harry managed to control the charm.

"Ronald has lost his rat, that bloody rat!" Hermione muttered and walked out of the school with her best friend on her heels. Ron blamed Hermione's cat for eating the rat up and Harry had followed Hermione.

Hermione and Harry had only gone outside to try to find Hagrid. Draco's father had taken the question about Buckbeak to court.

Hermione and Harry found Hagrid outside.

Hagrid was standing in the lake, throwing stones as he spoke. He explained for the students about the court but Lucius Malfoy had a big presence in the ministry and it was he against Hagrid in front of the other ministry people.

"Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" Hagrid shouted sadly and threw a stone extra far out in the water, trying hard not to cry. Hagrid had a thing for dangerous magical creatures and loved Buckbeak like a pet.

Hermione and Harry tried to cheer Hagrid up with some small talk before they had to return to the school again.

Hermione went straight to bed after the dinner without saying a word to her parents.

Harry couldn't sleep so he was sitting and looking at the map with the light from his wand. He saw Argus Filch walking the corridors and then he spotted another name. Peter Pettigrew. At first he didn't notice but then he looked again, the map told him that Peter walked the corridors too, but he was dead, or was he?

Harry jumped out of his bed and got dressed, took the map and his wand and then he left his room. He should have met Pettigrew but didn't see anything. Then Severus Snape came around the corner. "Mischief Managed" Harry hurried to close the map and say "Nox" to put the light from his wand out. Not a second later, Severus Snape's wand pointed to Harry's face, blinding Harry with the bright light.

"What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?" Severus asked. Harry noticed that he was dressed in his teaching robes, he must have been patrolling the castle this night, Harry thought.

"I was sleepwalking" Harry didn't sound any kind of convincing and Severus sneered. This time Hermione wasn't there to save him.

"Turn out your pockets" Severus pointed his wand at Harry's hoodie.

Harry took out the map, now it was only a piece of parchment. Severus pointed his wand at the paper and said, "Reveal your secrets." Text started to show. "Read it" Severus demanded.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and request he keep his large nose out of other people's business…" Harry read, scared for his teachers reaction.

Severus was about to snap at Harry when Remus arrived. Severus handed the map to Remus for him to check out. Then Remus asked if Harry could follow him. They walked into the Defense classroom where Remus asked why Harry hadn't turned it in. After that Remus softly barked at Harry before he sent Harry back to his room.

Harry warned him that the map might not work and told him about Peter Pettigrew's nametag. He then left the room and headed back to his dormitory. He didn't see the stunned look on Remus face as he stared after the young boy.

The next day, Harry told Hermione and Ron about his night events. They went to their first class, which was divination. Half way through the class, Hermione got very upset with Professor Trelawney and walked out of the class. Professor Trelawney gave Harry a note for Hermione before he left.

When Harry met up with Hermione in transfiguration later he gave her the note. Hermione had finished her work early as usual and unfolded the note.

_Miss McGonagall, _

_I think you should inform your Head of house about the day's lesson. I will not have students walking out of my classroom and ruin property. You will have a week of detention with your Head of house._

_Professor Trelawney, professor in Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hermione scowled at the note. She would so drop divination. She was so in her own thoughts that she didn't notice her mother coming up behind her.

"Miss McGonagall, I will not have students passing note's in my class." Minerva had to correct her daughter even if she didn't want to. "You might stay a while after class" She added.

When the class was dismissed, Hermione was the only one staying in the classroom except for Minerva herself.

"What happened today?" Minerva asked, worryingly because Hermione usually never passed notes in class. Hermione sighed and gave the note to her mother who demanded an explanation from the divination lesson after reading it.

Hermione explained that Professor Trelawney had said a lot of untrue things about her and kept telling people that they were going to die and then that she wanted to drop the class.

Minerva actually smiled at that. She had never liked divination; she thought it was too unpredictable. Hermione left the classroom, happy that her mother would speak to Professor Trelawney about that she'd dropped the class and because of that she wouldn't have to do the detention.

Hermione met the boys outside that evening. They saw a creepy man polish his axe before heading for Hagrid's cottage.

Harry, Hermione and Ron ran to Hagrid's cottage without the creepy man seeing them.

The students were about to leave when Dumbledore and the minister came together with the executioner. Harry, Hermione and Ron took the back door and hid behind Hagrid's big pumpkins. After making sure that the adults wouldn't see them, they ran back to the castle. Stopping when they arrived to the place where Draco had been standing, watching the executioner kill Buckbeak. Birds flew from the place where Buckbeak had been chained.

Hermione cried and didn't want to look, she leaned against Ron and Harry hugged her from her other side. Then Scabbers bit Ron. Many things happened at once.

Ron ran to get Scabbers, the Grim showed up behind Hermione and Harry and ran for Ron. The Grim took Ron with him down under the Whomping Willow who woke up and started to abuse Hermione and Harry. Hermione and Harry finally managed to avoid the three but they flew into the passage under the three. It was a dark and wet passage, made of stone.

When they came up from the tunnel Hermione said, "We're in the Shrieking Shack!"

Hermione and Harry found Ron in a room, holding Scabbers tightly in his hands. "He's the Grim, he's an animagus" Ron yelled, scared and pointed at something behind them. Harry turned around to see Sirius Black standing behind them. He looked terribly thin and dirty with ragged clothes.

Harry threw himself over Sirius and pointed his wand to Sirius head. "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew from his hand and Remus catched it; no one had noticed him coming into the room. Remus greeted his friend with a hug. Then Hermione started to scream about that Remus was Sirius friend, he was the one who got Sirius into the castle and that he was a werewolf. Remus admitted that Hermione was right about the last thing before Sirius lost it.

Sirius wanted to kill Peter; he had been waiting for it, for 12 years, in Azkaban but Remus thought Harry deserved an explanation. Harry didn't believe them when they said that it was Peter who had betrayed his parents.

"Come out, come out, Peter" Sirius yelled, looking around the room. Then Severus came rushing into the room. "Expelliarmus" the wand flew from Sirius hand. Severus and Sirius started to babble; Severus pointed his ebony wand at Sirius.

Harry slowly reached for Hermione's wand and grabbed it from her pocket. Just as Severus told them to follow him and pointed to the door for Sirius to go first, Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus." Severus flew into the wall and fell down on the floor.

"Harry what did you do?" Ron asked frantically.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione accused him but Harry ignored them. Sirius and Remus continued to explain and pointed to Ron's rat, "Peter's right there."

The rat ran away but finally Sirius and Remus cast the spell and hit the rat that turned back to Peter. Harry, Hermione and Ron was shocked and could just stand there and watch the three old friends arguing.

Remus and Sirius weren't happy about the fact that Peter was alive and wanted to kill him but Harry stopped them.

"We'll take him to the castle" Harry decided. Ron with a broken leg needed help from Harry to walk and Remus took care of Peter. Sirius went first but stopped and looked up to the castle. Harry came to stand next to him and Sirius said that he wished that Harry could come live with him. Then Remus and Peter came out of the tunnel and interrupted them.

"Harry" Hermione shouted as soon as she spotted the full moon that rose over the mountain.

Remus looked terrified but then he started to change into a werewolf and he hadn't taken his potion so he was very dangerous. Sirius tried to stop Remus but couldn't do much. He turned into his dog form and fought Remus but then Remus threw him away. The werewolf went for the three students when Snape came running up from the tunnel. He went straight for Harry and didn't see the werewolf behind him. When he did, he immediately put his arms around the students as protection. Remus wolf form made a huge scratch in both Severus and Hermione's arms and blood started to trickle down their arms. The four of them were also thrown down on the ground. Remus was about to attack again when Sirius came flying and tackled the wolf. A fight broke out again and Sirius succeeded to make the wolf follow him, away from the students and Severus.

The wolf chased after Sirius and he caught the dog in his mouth, lifted Sirius up before throwing him into a rock. Severus screamed for Harry to come back but Harry hurried to Sirius help. He saw that Sirius was hurted and Remus was going to attack him again when Harry took a stone and threw it at Remus head. The wolf turned to him and roared. Then another wolf howled and Remus took off into the dark forest.

Harry saw Sirius change back into a human and then he fell down the hill. Harry followed him and came to a little lake. Sirius was lying on the ground, bleeding from a big bite in his shoulder.

"Sirius, Sirius" Harry screamed and tried to wake Sirius up. Then he saw the water freeze and it got very cold. Dementors started to show up and he cast a patronus charm but he wasn't strong enough. After a while his patronus died and the dementors came closer and closer. There were at least a dozen of dementors. All the dementors gathered around Harry and Sirius and were about to kiss the humans when Harry saw a hind. The light that came from the hind grew stronger and stronger and chased all the dementors away. When the light disappeared, Sirius and Harry both passed out again.

Back at the Whomping Willow, Severus had put his arms around Hermione when they stood up again. Ron was standing behind Severus, shaking. When the wolf had taken off into the forest, Severus sent a patronus to the castle.

Albus and Minerva had been sleeping but woke up when a strong light came in through their bedroom window. Albus recognized it as Severus's patronus and was up in a second.

_Remus didn't take his potion and he changed into a werewolf. Sirius Black is here and he's fighting against Remus wolf form but Sirius attacked me, Hermione, Harry and Ron first. Ron has a broken leg, Hermione has a large scratch in her arm and Harry took off after Sirius. It's getting ice cold, the dementors are here. _The snake patronus said to them in Severus rushing voice.

Minerva and Albus were up and dressed a second after that. Albus called for Madam Pomfrey and he and Minerva ran down to the Whomping Willow.

They saw dozens of dementors flew from a strong white light not far away from the Whomping Willow. When they reached the group Ron was laying on the ground, holding his leg while Severus had his arms wrapped around Hermione to protect her and they were both holding their arms, to try to stop the blood that were floading down to the ground.

Poppy came running and took the view in. She threw a healing spell on Severus and his wound closed itself and became a pink scar, then she threw the same spell on Hermione's arm but her arm had a bigger scratch so it didn't completely healed. The wound grew smaller but there was still dropping blood from her arm.

"Severus, go and find Harry." Albus ordered the other wizard who took off to where Harry had left before. Poppy healed Ron's leg too, his wound wasn't that big and he could walk by himself back to the castle with Poppy and Hermione. Minerva followed them but Albus went after Severus and Harry.

Severus saw Sirius and Harry lying next to each other on the shoreline, both had passed out. Severus levitated the men back to the caste where Albus didn't have any choice but closing Sirius in the northern tower, waiting for his doom. Then he went to find Harry to ask for his version of the story.

"Headmaster, he's innocent! Sirius is innocent, it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed my parents!" Harry shouted, trying to jump out of his bed when he saw Dumbledore.

"Stay there!" Poppy ordered, but Harry had already left his bed. Harry told Dumbledore the whole story from where Scabbers, or Peter had bit Ron and then the following events. Albus really did believe Harry but it would be his word against everyone who was convinced that Sirius Black was guilty, including the Ministry.

"Harry, they're going to perform the kiss soon" Albus said to Harry who protested. Then he got an idea. Hermione was better with only a little wound left on her arm so she would be able to do some more things before sleeping and she had a time-turner.

"… Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower. You know the laws, Hermione. You must not be seen." Albus paced around in the wing as he spoke. "… More than one innocent life may be spared." He then added mystically to the children. Hermione nodded while Harry just stood there as a questionmark.

* * *

**Well this was the eighth chapter of this story, a bit boring, I know! But I don't have any inspiration at all at the moment… It will hopefully get better but right now, I'm sorry for the boring updates and long distances between the updates! **

**Love, Twiiliighter **


	9. Back in time again

_Sorry for the very late update but here it is! _

_Been very busy with school, many test now and other homeworks + practices but now it's soon all over. I can't believe I'm finally done with primary school (here we go in primary school from the age of 6 (the year you turn seven) up to your fifteenth birthday if your birthday is in the first term). I'm going to miss my school sooo much at the same time as I only want to get away from it… Well, I'll always remember these 10 years of my life; I had both a great and bad times while going in this school. _

_Harry Potter is all J.K Rowling's!_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Back in time again

Hermione listened carefully, very aware of what her father's suggestion was. "Three turns should do it, I think" Albus said and left the wing, locking the doors behind him with a flick of his wand.

Hermione grabbed her time-turner from beneath her shirt and put the thin chain around her and Harry's necks as she started to turn the little sandglass around. Three times she turned it. Harry started to protest but Hermione just pulled him with her as she started to run. When they got outside the castle they saw themselves and Ron standing where they were while arguing with Malfoy and his fellows. Hermione explained to Harry about the time-turner and how she'd been able to get to all of her classes during the term.

After Malfoy left, Harry and Hermione ran toward Hagrid's hut. They saw themselves inside, talking to Hagrid but then the minister and headmaster arrived. He wanted us to save Buckbeak_, _Hermione thought when the men had gone into Hagrid's hut.

Harry and Hermione fought to get Buckbeak to follow them into the forest, which he finally did. They were just out of sight when the wizards came out from Hagrid's hut. Since the minister was with Hagrid, he couldn't blame him for releasing Buckbeak, that's why Albus wanted Hermione and Harry to save the bird was the conclusion Hermione came to.

In the shadows of the forest, Hermione saw the executioner tear a pumpkin apart with his axe instead of Buckbeak in his anger for not getting to kill the animal.

Sighing in relief, Hermione followed Harry and Buckbeak into the dark forest and came out in a small clearing with the Whomping Willow in front of them. They saw Remus and themselves go into the tunnel under the three before they sat down to wait for the events in the Shrieking Shack to end. They watched Severus come running under the protection of Harry's cloak and then everybody came up from the tunnel again. Remus started to change and Sirius fought against Remus but the werewolf was too strong.

Then Harry came and threw the stone to save Sirius life but no one howled. Hermione noticed that quickly and howled herself, but then the wolf went after them instead, she grabbed Harry's hand and they started to run into the forest again. The wolf attacked the kids again from behind and since Hermione was standing in front of Harry, she was the one who got most hurt. The wolf made another scratch in her wand hand and she hissed in pain.

The wolf was about to attack them again when Buckbeak showed up and saved their lives. They ran to the other edge of the little lake and saw Sirius and Harry lie there, but then dozens of dementors showed up. Harry told Hermione to wait for the amazing patronus to show up but it didn't.

The dementors came closer and closer to Harry and Sirius but no one was coming. The two men were about to die when Harry rushed forth and pointed his wand to the dementors and yelled "Expecto Patronum." A strong white light showed up from the edge of his wand and grew bigger and stronger. The patronus scared the dementors who flew from the place and back to the castle. After saving the men and see Severus coming down to them, Harry and Hermione left and flew back to the castle on Buckbeak. They flew to the Dark Tower and released Sirius and he joined them on Buckbeak's back as they headed down to the ground.

Sirius easily healed Hermione's new scratch, she couldn't have another wound when they came back to present time because, where would she have gotten a werewolf scratch in the hospital wing?

Hermione let Harry and Sirius talk for a bit as she guarded them from other people. Then Sirius left Hogwarts on Buckbeak, he was going to a safe place where no one could find him. Sirius flew out of reach and Hermione and Harry looked after him when the big bell rang. "The time, we have to get back, now!" Hermione shouted and took off with Harry close on her heels. They arrived just in time before Dumbledore locked the doors and slipped in just in time to see their other versions disappear.

Unfortunately, Ron noticed that they weren't standing on the same spot they had been on just a second before but Hermione laughed it away.

"How could we have been on two places at the same time?" Hermione smiled and looked meaningly at Harry.

Then the door flew open and the minister, headmaster and Severus Snape entered the wing before Harry could respond.

"They're right here, and as you saw, the door was locked from the outside behind them" Albus said to the minister and pointed to the kids. Ron was lying with his bed wrapped in a white bandage on one of the beds, Hermione sat on another and Harry was standing on the floor between them.

"It must have been them" Severus said angrily, he knew that someone had released Black and it must have been Potter in some kind of way, and he was right. He just didn't know how right he had.

The minister looked confused. "Your evidence is real." The minister sighed and gave up the though that it was some one at Hogwarts who released Sirius Black. Maybe he could escape from the Dark Tower too, if he managed to escape several dementors at Azkaban.

After the many events that day, Hermione, Harry and Ron, all fell down in a peaceful sleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows. They were all ordered to stay in the hospital wing for another day or so and the order came from Poppy Pomfrey. And a order from Poppy Pomfrey, wasn't something to ignore.

In the morning they were all fine and could go to the Great Hall for breakfast as usual.

Harry stopped and chatted with Ginny before he went into the hall. A big packet was lying on the Gryffindor table and all Gryffindor's were standing around it. Hermione and Ron saw that it was addressed to Harry and even though Hermione protested and said that it was wrong to open other's things, Ron opened the packet to show a brand new broom.

"Wow" All the student's from Gryffindor's Quidditch team, said when they saw the broom.

"It's a Firebolt, the fastest broom in the world!" Ron informed Harry when he came into the hall to see what everyone was staring at.

Harry knew he should've been upset with Ron opening his mail but he wasn't. Instead he smiled and went to grab the broom in his hand.

"But who sent it?" Harry asked, confused not to find any letter with it.

"This came with it" Hermione smiled and showed him a large, grey-white feather. They both knew that the feather came from Buckbeak but didn't say anything else with all the other students around them. Instead Harry gave Hermione a big smile.

Harry then rushed out with a bunch of students after him who wanted to see him try his new broom. He shot away in the air and the other students cheered after him.

Harry took a long flight on his new broom, cleaning his head with fresh air and happiness from the ride. He loved to fly high up in the air, forgetting about the school and everything about Voldemort, chasing the Golden Snitch. Now he wasn't chasing anything but it was just as good only to fly.

Down on the ground, Hermione and Ron grew tired of waiting, knowing he could be gone quite a while. They sat in private on the ground and Hermione told him everything he had missed when they travelled back in time and he was stuck in the hospital wing. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone about her time-turner but had decided to hand it back to her mother so she told Harry and Ron anyway. It wasn't like they would tell anyone else.

"Blimey, I wished I was there too!" Ron exclaimed. He was a little bit jealous of Harry and Hermione's own adventures without him. He knew Hermione didn't like Harry that way but he still got jealous every time the two of them hung out without him.

"Don't worry, you'll be with us the next time" Hermione teased not knowing exactly if she wanted it to be a next time.

"The next time?" Ron asked just as she had predicted he would.

"We're never getting a normal year here, so yes, the next year I'm sure you'll be with us all the time" Hermione said playfully.

Ron didn't answer to that, instead he kissed her and they continued with that for a while until they were interrupted.

"Hello?" Ginny had joined them outside.

"Oh sorry, Gin" Hermione blushed and turned to greet her best girl friend.

"Don't worry, I'll just forget that it is my brother" Ginny smirked at Ron who glared to his little sister.

The three of them sat there and continued to talk about the year until Harry finally came back, happy from his flight. He greeted Ginny with a kiss and hugged the other two.

"So what classes are you taking the next year?" Harry asked Hermione, wondering how long she would use the time-turner.

"I want a normal schedule next year, I love all my classes, don't count divination but this year wore me out so I'm going to hand the time-turner back to my mother" she answered. Hermione had decided that it was too much of a job to make the day twice a day so she would only have to drop three classes to be able to get a normal schedule like Harry and Ron.

"I've already dropped divination, I might give up muggle studies and history magic too" Hermione was thinking out loud. She had dropped divination and would never ever return to that class. She had been a muggle born, or so she thought for eleven years so she knew much about the muggle world too, and history of magic wasn't a fun class as almost everyone was asleep most of the time.

Harry agreed with her. History of Magic was a class they could read themselves if they wanted, it was just to read the book and then they would understand, or search for some special things in the library.

Hermione said her goodbyes to her friends and left to go and find her mother.

Hermione found her mother in their living room with a neat but large pile of papers in front of her.

Minerva was grading the fourth and sixth years essays, some were actually good and some were fun to read because of all the mistakes in them but she still didn't like her paperwork part of her job.

"Hello mom" Hermione said and went to give Minerva a hug.

"Hello, sweetie" Minerva dropped her quill and gave Hermione a big hug.

"I would like to return this" Hermione said, pulling the time-turner out from her pocket. She gave it to her mother who took it in her hand.

"May I ask why?" Minerva smiled.

"I love all my classes but I'm getting so tired so I would like to have a normal schedule next year" Hermione answered, she was thinking about the year. She had been given the double amount of homework apart from her friends and all teachers still expected her to stay on top of every class every week of the year.

"I'm glad to hear, at least you've tried" Minerva smiled; she had also used a time-turner in one of her years at Hogwarts but had grown too tired to continue for more than a year.

"I've been thinking about dropping History of Magic and Muggle studies too, since I've already dropped divination" Hermione told her mother her plans.

"That sounds good!" Minerva also agreed of her plan.

"Now, it was a long time since you've changed into your animagus form, can you do it now?" Minerva asked.

Hermione smiled and concentrated herself. She felt her shrink and then she was standing on four legs. "Mjaow" Hermione could meow like a cat since she was one kind of a cat.

Minerva smiled and dropped her essays. She changed into her grey, Tabby cat and meowed back at Hermione, playfully.

Hermione hissed and started to chase the grey Tabby cat around the room; if she had been in her human form, she would have laughed at the scene as the strict transfiguration professor ran around the room, getting away from a panther that happened to be her daughter.

Hermione didn't pay attention as she got lost in her thoughts and when she did, her mother was gone. Her mother, in her Tabby cat form had hid herself behind the couch but Hermione didn't know that.

The black panther, aka Hermione sneaked around the room, trying to find the cat as the cat sneaked after her, in secret. Hermione jumped up on a table with a vase on. She happened to make the vase to fall to the ground. She would never have time to catch it If she changed back to her human form she might had got it but she couldn't catch it in her panther form so she just waited for the vase to hit the floor but the smash never came. Hermione tripped to the edge of the table when she heard a very angry cat hiss.

Hermione looked down to see the cat staring up at her with very angry eyes; she also noticed that the cat was soaked from the water that had been in the vase. Oups, Hermione thought.

The cat continued to hiss and to try to shake the water out of its fur but it was a hopeless case, it had been a lot of water in the vase. Hermione jumped of the table and changed back to her human form and when she'd done it she had a really hard time not to laugh at her mother.

Hermione couldn't hold her laugh for a long time though and she broke down in laughter at her very angry and wet mother.

"I'm sorry" Hermione laughed, holding her stomach that had started to hurt from her laugh attack.

Minerva also changed back into her human form and was standing in front of Hermione, scowling, in her usual emerald teaching robes but her hair was down and her robes were soaked and it dripped tons of water on the floor beneath her.

"You did it on purpose!" Minerva accused her own daughter for tip over a vase with water on her. She also tried to have her strict teaching facial on but she couldn't resist smiling a little bit.

"I did not!" Hermione defended herself but it didn't seem so convincing as she still couldn't stand up straight after her laugh attack.

"Best for you that no one sees this, other than you and me" Minerva said, gesturing to her soaked form.

"Oh don't worry, Tabby" Albus said, he came into the room after taking a picture of his wife with her hair down and she was soaked from head to toe.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Minerva shouted when she noticed the camera in her husband's hands.

"You better not show anyone that, it's going to ruin my reputation as a strict professor!" Minerva was upset with the thought of anyone seeing her like this. She was in general a very modest woman, always wore long emerald teaching robes or other kind of long robes that hid her real figure.

"Of course not, this is a family picture. Now you might want to go and get changed" Albus smiled to his wife, not wanting to hug her since she would soak his clothes too then.

Minerva left the room to go and change her clothes.

"I'm just going to show the rest of the staff." Albus told his daughter, talking about the picture. "But don't tell her!"

"I won't, promise" Hermione smiled.

The next day all the professors looked strangely at Minerva when she entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What?" She demanded, dressed in her usual robes and her long hair in a bun again.

"Nothing my dear" Poppy told her best friend and greeted her with a "good morning."

"Why are you all looking at me?" Minerva asked, confused by the strange looks she had been getting.

"Your husband might, or might not have shown us a picture from yesterday in the staff room…" Severus drawled knowing it would mess with the transfiguration teacher's mood.

"He did what?" Minerva yelled before rushing from the Great Hall again. The staff could hear her yells for Albus on her way. It was good that the student's still hadn't got up. Minerva would never get over herself if they saw her like this, running in the corridors, yelling Albus instead of Professor or Headmaster.

In the Great Hall the teachers giggled loudly, looking at the doors the other professor had ran out through.

"Severus, we weren't supposed to tell her!" Poppy said, looking to the Potions master who smiled, happy with his mess of Minerva's mood.

"But it was more fun for her to know" Severus replied, actually smiling a real smile to the staff even if it was a short one.

"We'll blame you when she comes back pissed…" Pomona decided and everyone else agreed except for Severus who frowned. No one, and I mean it when I say no one, wanted to meet Minerva and her Scottish wrath. Albus would get his part of it but a angry Gryffindor could be really scary, even for a snarky Slytherin.

Neither Minerva nor Albus showed up during the breakfast that day but the staff didn't worry too much; they ate as usual and left when they were done. What they didn't know was that Albus was locked in his office and Minerva was muttering in her office.

Albus could get out but knew that his wife would be even angrier if he did. Though her spells were quite impressive, he could break them but it wouldn't be as easy as if another teacher would have thrown them.

The Hogwarts Express left only a few days later. Hermione said her goodbyes to her friends and promised to write to them soon. Her parents had started to talk again and she was sure that they'd done something more too but she didn't really want to know.

"A good end of another completely normal year" Hermione sighed to Ginny before the younger girl jumped on the train.

"We love normal…" Ginny giggled to Hermione before hugging her hard. "I'm going to miss you!"

"I'm going to miss you too!" Hermione answered and then Ginny jumped on the train. The train beeped and then left Hogsmeade.

"Here!" Hermione handed a discharged photo to her mother. "Something you can save as a memory of the day…"

Minerva looked at the photo. It was herself, after the incident with the vase and she really looked funny. Her hair was wispy and was hanging on to her face, from the water and her clothes looked too green to be normal and water was dripping on the floor.

"A gift from me and dad for you to have on your office!" Hermione teased when she saw her mother smile at the photo.

"Hmmm." Was the response she got from her mother. Laughing they made their way back up to the castle where they were going to spend their summer at.

It had really been an amazing year! Hermione thought, smiling to herself.

* * *

**To post this now, I didn't read it through as much as I would have liked to but lets hope it wasn't so crappy…. Sorry for my bad grammar, but as I said, I'm not as good at English as I would like to be, sadly as it is. : ( **

**And again, so sorry for the late update! Tomorrow I will hand in my MacBook since I finish ninth grade but I have my older, lazier computer here at home so I will update soon again, hopefully! We'll see, let me know what you think so I can update with what you want! **

**Love, Twiiliighter! **


	10. The triwizard tournament

_Hello!_

_Thanks everyone for the response for the last chapter!_

_And a special thanks to AndyMalfoy who continues to read and review this story! Your review made me so happy, thank you gir! : )_

_As you can see, I've changed this to a Hermione G and Minerva M story. It's because Hermione Dumbledore - McGonagall doesn't exist and because this is a mother/daughter fic mostly, so far. I've written 16 chapters so far and that's up to Hermione's fifth year. I've been thinking about making this story to about 20 chapters or more and then make a sequel with Hermione and Severus as a couple, they can start something at the end of this story, maybe... I'm still experimenting! But for now, this will be a HHMM story with lots of Albus and Harry in it too, and then I will write one about HGSS romance!_

_Hope you understand and because of the amazing response last time, I will give you a long chapter and a quicker update now! Not read and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10 – The tri-wizard tournament

Hermione's summer went by quicker than she had wanted. Hermione had a few more private lessons and was now a registered animagus, just like her mom. She had also met a big, black dog during the summer, together with Harry and Ron. It was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and they had lived at Sirius's place for about three weeks. Sirius home was now also the Order's high quarter so the children had met many of their adult friends there during the summer.

Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts School was just about to start. She had finally got some more friends than just Ron and Harry. People had started to like her and many Gryffindor's came to her, asking for help with their homeworks, knowing that knew she was the smartest witch at the school in her level.

The summer though, had ended with some horrible news; the dark mark had been showed in the air the night after the final match where the Quidditch World Cup was held.

The year also brought other news, two more schools would be joining the Hogwarts students this year at Hogwarts and Albus was about to tell which two and why.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament." Albus was standing on his podium, facing all students as he explained how the tournament worked with a serious gaze on his face.

"Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime" Albus said and pointed his arm to the big doors.

In came a dozen girls, all dressed in light blue satin clothes who brought forth their figures and a skew blue hat on their heads. They all walked with grace and self-confidence and when they stopped and greeted in their own way, small blue paperish birds flew out and circled around them. All Hogwarts boys were staring at them while some of the girls glared in jealousy. The Hogwarts formal clothes were very modest and didn't show any figures at all.

Hermione stared at the blue ladies in silence as Ron and Harry clapped their hands together with many of the other students from Hogwarts as the Beauxbaton ladies took their seats at the extra table that extended the Revenclaw table.

To be polite, Albus kissed Madam Maixime's hand when she came to stand next to him. Maxime was a giant and Albus head only reached to her stomach even though Albus wasn't a short man.

Then Albus ran to stand by his podium again. "And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff.".

In came a dozen boys, all dressed in brown clothes with some kind of pole in their hands. Their poles were a big part of their entrance into the Great Hall. Firesparks flew from the floor as they all stomped their poles on the ground at the same time before dropping their poles and run very fast to were the head table was. Igor went behind his students, a tall man dressed in white robes and a black headgear. Albus gave Igor a friendly hug and the Durmstrang students took their seat by the extended Slytherin table.

Hermione noticed that Igor got the seat next to Professor Snape who was glaring at him like he use to glare at the students, that meant not so friendly. Madame Maxime was sitting in a bug chair between Igor and Hermione's dad.

After the dinner was all eaten up, Albus with the help of the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Bartemius Crouch presented the Triwizard Cup. Albus only got to say a few words before it started to rain inside the hall. That's when Alastor Moody came in to the hall, he bewitched the ceiling so it stopped raining and all students looked at him. "Stupid ceiling" Alastor muttered when Albus greeted him with a pat on his back.

Then Barty started to talk where Albus had stopped before. "… no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard tournament. This decision is final!" Bartemius ended and got a lot of complaining as response of the last rule.

"Silence" Albus had to get engage since it was the Hogwarts students who behaved worst. After the hall was in silence gain, Albus introduced everyone to the Goblet of Fire and the fire started to burn in the goblet. "As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun" Albus finished and everybody was dismissed.

Hermione was sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom waiting for their new teacher, again. The curse on the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher continued, as the students never got the same teacher two years in a row.

Alastor Moody had gotten the job this year. His first lesson with Hermione's class included the three Unforgivable spells, he even showed them all on spiders in the classroom, something Hermione disliked a lot.

Hermione had been the one who dared to stop the teacher when she saw that her classmate Neville Longbottom was really shaken up by the using of the unforgivable spells right in front of his desk and himself.

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable. To perform them in a classroom…" Hermione muttered to Harry and Ron when they left the classroom, she was very upset with her newest teacher.

Harry and Ron on the other hand thought that Professor Moody was brilliant, maybe a little bit scary but still very interesting.

The Goblet of Fire was placed in the middle of the Great Hall. The house tables were gone; instead there were many smaller tables of oak.

The Great Hall was never empty, all students wanted to see which students who dared to put their names in the Goblet and clapped hands for the brave ones who dared.

"Eternal glory" Ron said longingly. Harry knew that Ron wanted to be famous; he had been jealous of Harry's fame for years but had got over it since Harry became his best friend. Harry didn't respond to that knowing that they would get themselves into an argument if he did.

Around the Goblet, Albus had drawn an Age Line, if a student under 17 passed the line, they would be kicked out from the area and have a long white beard growing from their chin so that all the others would see who broke the rule, which was like a punishment.

Ron's brothers, Fred and George had tried to use an Aging Potion to get past the line but were thrown out again by the Goblet as soon as they had put their names in it.

Hermione had been sitting by the Goblet, reading a Transfiguration book when Viktor Krum entered the hall. He put his name in the Goblet but before walking out again, he gave Hermione a friendly gaze. Hermione didn't know what to do so she had just given Viktor a smile of her own before hiding behind her book again.

All the students and teachers were gathered in the Great Hall for the selection of Triwizard champions.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for: The Champion Selection." Albus said and turned down the lights in the hall a bit so it became a dark spirit in the hall.

The Goblet sent out a piece of burnt parchment. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" Albus read the first champions name. The Durmstrang boys all said their congratulations to Viktor with handshakings and manly pats on his back.

Viktor shook hands with Albus before walking into a room behind the staff's table to wait for the other selected champions to join him. The Goblet turned red again and Albus catched another piece of parchment, "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Fleur smiled as she got her congratulations from the Beauxbaton ladies and followed where Krum had gone. The Goblet turned red one last time and Albus looked at the parchment in shock before he said, "The Hogwarts champion is Harry Potter!" The hall went silent, you could hear a needle drop to the floor even though it was more than 200 people in it.

Harry tried to hide behind Hermione but the headmaster called out again "Harry Potter!"

Harry quietly got up from his seat and walked towards his Headmaster who gave him the piece of parchment with his name on it and directed him to the other room.

"He's not even seventeen yet" and "he's a cheat" came from the different tables as Harry walked away.

The three headmasters and some of the Hogwart-teachers were about to join the champions in the other room when the Goblet turned red a fourth time. Albus turned back to face the Goblet and it sent another burnt parchment into his hands. He stared at the parchment in shock again for a while before yelling out "Hermione McGonagall!"

It was Hermione's turn to try to hide behind Ron. There was no way she'd put her name in the Goblet. All students turned to look at her and she just wanted to disappear.

Shaking she got up and walked to her father who continued to stare at her in shock.

Hermione followed Harry to the other room and the door closed behind her, but not before hearing the storm of whispers and small talk that started once she had left.

The headmaster's followed the champions into the next room together with Minerva, Severus and Alastor, leaving the rest of the Hogwarts staff to deal with the upset students.

Both Albus and Minerva knew that neither Hermione nor Harry would have ever put their names in the Goblet and they wouldn't ask anyone else either. But then, why were their names in the Goblet?

"It's wrong, I tell you", "Everything is a conspiracy theory", "Quiet, I can't think", "I protest, I protest!" The teacher's voices came from the staircase when they entered the room, all upset about what had happened.

Albus rushed first and grabbed Hermione and Harry's arms. He asked both of them in a hurry, "Did you or did you not put you names in the Goblet of Fire?" They both shook their heads and answered, "no". "Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Albus had to ask. When they answered "no" again. Albus calmed down a little bit, he believed them but the other headmaster and headmistress did not.

"But of course they are lying" Madame Maxime said as she brushed a lamp out of her way.

"The hell they are" Alastor Moody stated. "The Goblet of Fire could only be hoodwinked by an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm!" "No fourth year would handle it". The teachers believed that and calmed down but the other school's headmaster and headmistress were still angry.

"Barty, you decide this" Albus said leaving the question for Barty to handle. Barty wasn't happy about the attention he got from the teachers but answered, "the rules are absolute, and the children have no choice but to compete. They are from tonight, two Triwizard champions!" Barty looked at Hermione and Harry.

Hermione almost didn't dare to go to her room that night, knowing that her parents would be there to questioning her. She tried to sneak in to her room in secret but it was a hopeless case since Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were the greatest witch and wizard in the entire Great Britain. Plus that little fact that her mother's animagus was a cat.

"Hermione, can you go with us in the living room for a moment?" Minerva asked as soon as her daughter entered the chamber through the portrait.

Sighing, Hermione walked into the living room to find both of her parents talking on the couch with a cup of tea in their hands.

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet and I never asked anyone else to do it for me!" Hermione sighed again and looked tiredly at her parents.

"We believe you. But people can die in the tournament, do anyone you know have any reason at all to want you gone?" Albus had to ask because if she knew someone, that fact could be a help.

"No, the only ones who doesn't like me now is Draco Malfoy and his fellows." Hermione replied thinking about her different classmates. No one else would want her dead.

"Very well." Minerva said before getting up to go and get Hermione and pull her down on the couch too.

"Let's forget about this for tonight and act like a family." Minerva wanted nothing else but to have some time with her family, to forget all about the events earlier in the evening.

The family spent the rest of the night cuddling together and talking about general subjects on the couch before getting to bed. That night Hermione got to sleep in her parent's bed, between them like she used to do before.

Minerva and Albus had talked to Harry alone before going back to their quarters to make sure he was fine too.

Hermione fell asleep fast when she lied comfortable, cuddled into her mother. "Now we just have to make it through this year." Albus sighed and leaned to kiss Minerva.

"Mhmm" Minerva mumbled sleepily.

"Good night, I love you." Minerva yawned and let the sleep take her.

"I love you too" Albus replied with a little smile but she'd already fallen asleep. He soon joined his wife and daughter and fell asleep.

The Hogwarts students all knew that Hermione and Harry wouldn't put their names in the Goblet. Harry already had eternal glory for being the only one to survive the "Avada Kedavra" spell and for being the only one to be able to kill the darkest wizard in the Magic history and they all knew that Hermione never had been one to fight and break rules. Instead of whispering behind their back like the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang schools did, the Hogwarts students tried to support their young champions.

Ron had taken it a bit hard, he was the only one of the Trio who wanted to be a champion but the only one of them who didn't become one. Though he got over it after a while and some long talks with Harry and Hermione. He also believed them when they said that it wasn't them who had put their names in the Goblet.

It was time for the first task, which involved dragons. Albus knew what the task would be since he decided it together with Barty, Maxime and Igor. He had told Minerva who had been really upset about it. They had had a small fight but Minerva finally gave in as she understood that Albus had to let bad things happen. Dragons were very dangerous and Harry and Hermione were both three years younger than Fleur and Viktor so they didn't know that many spells. Minerva had been really close to tell Hermione what she was up against but couldn't, that would be cheating.

"Harry, c'me 'ere" Hagrid brought Harry into the dark forest. "W'r 'ere". Harry saw Hagrid walking a bit longer into the forest where he met Madam Maxime. He kissed her on her cheek and Madame Maxime turned a light red colour. Harry had his invisible cloak on and he followed Hagrid and Maxime as they started walking again. Harry started to hear loud roars and the forest lit up. Harry now saw cages of iron with dragons in.

"Dragons, that's the first task" Harry shouted before he could stop himself.

Madame Maxime turned around. "I thought I heard something." Hagrid looked at where Harry was standing but he couldn't see him of course. "Let's go back." Hagrid took Maxime's hand and they started to walk back to the castle again.

Harry followed them, silently wondering how he would be able to handle a full-grown dragon with only his wand as help.

"Hermione, dragons is the first task!" Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"What, are you serious?" Hermione said and gave her friend a shocked gaze.

"I saw them, Hagrid showed them to Madame Maxime so Fleur also knows" Harry told Hermione, "and I think Igor have told Viktor too" he added.

"How are we supposed to fight a dragon, we only know simple spells and I really doubt they work on a big dragon" Hermione was thinking hard about the task.

"You are still better than me on spells" Harry stated.

"You can fly" Hermione replied and a light lit up in her head. "You can use you broom and fly" She exclaimed, excited over her plan.

"We're not allowed to have anything but our wand with us" Harry said confused.

"There's an accio spell, if you say "accio Firebolt" strong enough your broom will come to you" Hermione smiled.

"But I don't know that spell?" Harry asked. "I'll teach you, let's practice now" Hermione said and went to get her charm book from her bag.

"You have to say accio and the name of the thing you want strongly and think hard about it too" Hermione read from her book.

"Let's try, accio chair!" The chair came flying and stopped in front of Hermione who smiled. "Now, it's your turn."

Harry and Hermione practised the spell from the fifth year's charm book the entire evening and by the end of the evening they both could do the charm in their sleep.

Still not knowing if a broom would be necessary Harry went to bed. At least it would be better to have a chance to meet the dragon from the air than being stuck on the ground, Harry though before falling asleep.

Hermione was happy to be able to help Harry a little bit more but the charm didn't help her at all. She did not want to fly in front of the entire school, she was still unsure of her flying skills even if she'd done well during her summer practices with Madam Hooch. She would have to trust her skills in charms and transfiguration to manage the dragon.

The task would be tomorrow and Hermione needed to be well rested so she did something she'd never done before. With the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to get any sleep by just getting into her bed she stole some Dreamless sleep draught from her mother and took a zip. She immediately fell asleep.

"Do you think she's ready for this, Al?" Minerva asked her husband when they got ready for bed.

"I hope so, Min" Albus hugged her close to him. He was also very worried for his daughter and Harry.

They were both silent for a longer while and after a quick look at her husband, Minerva saw that he'd fallen asleep. She wanted to give in for the sleep too but it didn't seem like she would be getting any that night.

Instead she carefully climbed out of their bed and went to get a cup of tea. Tea always calmed her down. With her tea, she went into Hermione's room to watch her daughter sleep peacefully.

Frowning when she saw a bottle on Hermione's nightstand she took a closer look to find her bottle of Dreamless Sleeping Draught. She would have been very upset about her daughter stealing from her without asking but she knew that her daughter was worried and needed sleep so she wouldn't say anything about this time to Hermione.

For the rest of the night Minerva sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, watching her daughter sleep.

Albus woke up only to find the other side of the bed empty. He walked out of the room and went looking for Minerva only to find her in Hermione's room. Minerva had fallen asleep and was lying next to Hermione, both still sleeping. Though Hermione started to move when she heard Albus taking a picture with the flash on. Opening her eyes she saw her father smiling at her, a camera in his hands and when she looked down she saw her mother sleeping next to her.

"Good morning, dad" Hermione smiled and when she spoke Minerva also woke up.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to fall asleep here." Minerva blushed and muttered under her breath.

"It's okay." Hermione smiled and gave her mother a hug since they both still were lying in Hermione's bed.

"Oh no, I have to get up." Hermione's mind started to go on full speed of fever for the day. She jumped out of her bed and ran to get a quick shower before getting ready for the first task.

"I hope she'll be okay" Minerva sighed worryingly when she saw her daughter's panic for the first task.

"She's smarter than you might think, she has a very smart mother, you know." Albus believed that her daughter would handle it but since he was one of the judgers, he had to be serious and don't show his emotions in front of others but that didn't mean that he wasn't worried.

"A very smart father too, I think." Minerva smiled before getting up and heading for her own shower.

Albus had to tell the champions exactly what the task was about even though he thought that everyone already knew about it.

"Good day champions, gather round, please" Albus waved his hands to get the four champions in a circle around him.

"Miss Delacour" Barty held out the bag for Fleur to put her hand into and grab whatever what was in there. One moment later she held a green, miniature dragon in her hand. "The Welsh Green" Barty nodded approvingly before holding the bag in front of Viktor's hands. "The Chinese Fireball" Barty told Viktor. Then it was Hermione's turn to pick a dragon. "The Swedish Short-Snout!" Albus was happy that Hermione got what was supposed to be the easiest dragon, or at least, the tamest. Harry who was the last one to pick his dragon already knew what he would get but he seemed surprised when Barty said "The Hungarian Horntail."

Albus looked worryingly at Harry, he had got the most dangerous dragon of them all. Barty explained for them that each miniature was a real dragon, the one they'd be facing momentarily and that the dragon has one Golden Egg to protect, and the task was to get the egg.

Fleur was the first one to meet her dragon and she succeed. The other champions didn't get to see their opponents, which would be unfair to the first person. Viktor also got his egg and then it was Hermione's turn. Hermione had talked to Harry while the other school's champions faced their dragons to keep her from going crazy. With a last hug and "good luck" to Harry, she left the safe tent to face her dragon.

She walked out of the big cave opening and saw the Golden egg in the middle of the pitch, the task was at the Quidditch pitch but instead of green grass, there was a rocky environment. Hearing a dragon roar she turned to her left and saw the Swedish Short-Snout staring at her. On the stand, Minerva could barely look at her daughter and Albus was just as worried as Minerva but watched the scene from his place in the judger seat.

Hermione had taught herself some useful spells during her summer holiday with the help of Snape, though, that wasn't something her parents knew about. He was a Dueling Master and knew some good tricks, he had taught her the delusional charm, which made her invisible. She threw the spell on herself causing her do disappear and the audience gasped. They all knew that the spell wasn't taught out to students until their sixth year.

She didn't know if the dragon could see her but she sneaked out of the cave opening, to the opposite way of where the dragon was. The dragon didn't seem to notice her because the animal stayed and looked at the cave opening as Hermione quietly ran towards her egg. She was happy to get to her egg safely and when she held the egg in her hand she removed the spell and all started to cheer as the dragon keepers took the dragon out of the place and back to its cage.

Hermione met her mother's eyes and she could see her mother exhale in relief. She waved once before smiling and jumping out of the pitch to get up to the stand were she was supposed to watch the last person - Harry, with Fleur and Viktor. They both smiled and congratulated her on her amazingly good charm and smart tactic. Before Hermione could ask them how they got their eggs, Harry stepped out in the opening.

The Hungarian Horntail was sitting on his right, watching his every movement with his big yellow eyes and the dragon was whipping his very dangerous and spiky tale in a threatful way. Harry didn't seem to notice the dragon at first; he took a few steps towards the egg before the dragon made Harry notice him. The Horntail spit a long wave of fire towards Harry who avoided it but fell down from the opening. Harry climbed on the rocks to get away from the dragon that was hunting him with his fire.

The dragon roared and Hermione yelled "your wand Harry, your wand" frantic for her friends safety. "Accio Firebolt" Harry shouted and pointed his wand to where the school was situated.

Harry could hide himself behind a big rock until his broom came but when it came flying, he jumped on it and took off in the air. The dragon though, got himself loose and started to hunt Harry away from the field leaving the audience to wait in tense for either Harry or the dragon to come back again.

Harry flew towards the school and a few minutes later he was climbing on the Gryffindor Tower, his broom had fallen down and was stuck in a window a bit further down but the dragon was still hunting him and was getting closer and closer. Finally Harry reached his broom and was flying again but the dragon had catched up on him. The Horntail had set Harry's outer robe on fire before they came to a bridge. Harry flew through the bridge but the dragon crashed right into it and fell, growling to the ground, which was thousands of feet below. Harry flew back to the Quidditch pitch again and easily grabbed the egg, still flying on his broom. All Hogwarts students cheered loudly for him and the teachers were all happy that he was safe, even Professor Snape, though he had his usual gaze of distress on his ice-cold face.

"Harry I'm so glad you're okay" Hermione ran to her friend. The dragon keepers had went looking for the Horntail knowing it wasn't dead, only unconscious.

"I couldn't have done it without your help" Harry thanked Hermione before they had to go back to the school again.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room together when they decided to open their eggs. The egg made a terrible noise and Hermione and Harry closed their eggs again staring at them. "What was that?" Harry said what they both were thinking out loud.

When Hermione got back to her quarters she was greeted with a tight hug from her mother. "Your charm was quite outstanding today" Minerva hugged Hermione close to her again.

"Thank you" Hermione knew that her mother wanted to know how she knew about the spell and as she had expected her mother asked, "Who taught you that? It's not a spell for a fourth year..."

"Professor Snape might have something to do with it, we spent very many days together this summer" Hermione tried to avoid the question, now wanting Severus to get into any trouble with her mother.

"Oh he did?" Minerva asked, "I might have a chat with him."

Hermione and Minerva continued to talk about the task and Hermione explained that she didn't understand the egg. Minerva smiled to herself knowing exactly what Hermione had to do to understand the egg but didn't say anything about it, instead she agreed with Hermione when she said that she was going to start some research about it.

"One down, two more to go" Albus said as a matter of face to Minerva when he later that evening was back in their quarters and they both were heading for their bed. "You know the Yule Ball is a tradition during the Triwizard tournament, do you think you Gryffindor's can dance?" Albus asked and smiled as he did so.

"I don't know!" Minerva frowned.

"Well it wouldn't look so appropriate if the host school couldn't dance while our guests can, will it?" Albus teased. "We might have to arrange a dance lesson or two instead of real lessons one day?"

"Who is going to teach them how to dance?" Minerva asked, too tired to deal with her husband's questions at the moment.

"I thought the heads of houses could teach their own houses since it's only fourth years up to seventh years that can participate at the ball" Albus said, looking for his wife's reaction.

"What?" Minerva shouted, now totally awake again. Her husband was laughing quietly at her.

"You know how to dance, teach your lions, Tabby" Albus teased her again, still laughing. "And remember that Severus has to teach the Slytherin's then" He added knowing it would make her feel better.

"Well, okay then!" Minerva laughed at the thought of Severus dancing, and in front of his students too. "At least you know how to dance." Albus said, they had been dancing many times together and both knew that the other one was a quite excellent dancer.

"We'll take this again tomorrow, I will announce the ball at breakfast, for now, good night Min" Albus yawned and pulled Minerva close to him under the sheets.

"Good night, love you" Minerva could whisper before the sleep took her.

* * *

**I know things don't really are as in the real Harry Potter books, but that's the point, kind of. I'm trying to write my own story by using an already existing story and characters. **

**I also handed in my macbook and this computer's "world - program" is annoying and change words without me noticing or wanting them to do so. **

**The next chapter will be about the yule ball, will Minerva and Severus teach the Gryffindor and Slytherin House to dance? Read and find out, and don't forget, your reviews makes me so incredible happy!**

**Love, Twiiliighter **


	11. The yule ball and the second task

_Hello everyone! _

_Thank you so much for the reviews I got for the last chapter, keep up the good work! :)_

_I have to tell you all that I now have a betareader, a big thanks to **phantomoftheknight17** for betareading this story! _

_She has edited this chapter and will read through the other 10 too so I might post them and remove the old ones. Anyway, let's hope you'll enjoy this story more now when there are less grammar and spelling mistakes!_

_ Now, enjoy your reading! _

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Yule Ball and the second task

Albus announced at breakfast the next day the requirements for the Yule Ball, surprisingly it received a very positive response. All the students who were allowed to go to the ball were really happy about it, they got a chance to wear nice clothes and go to the dance with a date. Severus though, had protested strongly at the idea of him teaching the Slytherins to dance but he had finally agreed to do it with an angry scowl on his face before stomping off to the dungeons.

"Will you be my date to the ball? Everyone already knows that we're married so we can go together," Albus asked his wife after the breakfast, like a real gentleman should.

"Now how can I resist such a wonderful man who asked me so nicely?" Minerva smiled her beautiful smile at Albus and it was a good thing that no one else was there because their kiss was quite inappropriate to be seen by students or other professors.

Minerva had gathered all her Gryffindor's, fourth to seventh years in the Great Hall for their first dance lesson. There were no tables left in the room, the girls were sitting on chairs on one side and the boys were sitting on the opposite side.

First she explained some things about the Yule Ball, such as it was a tradition during the Triwizard Tournament and that it was first and foremost a dance. The ball was also going to be held on Christmas Eve night.

"The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!" Minerva stated and looked around at all her Gryffindor's. With her cat ears she could hear Ronald Weasley's comment about one of the girls in the room and decided to punish him by using him as demonstration.

"Mr. Weasley, will you join me, please?" Minerva extended her hand for Ron to take, which he did, if not a little bit unwillingly.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist." Minerva said in her teaching voice as she actually was teaching at the moment, only not transfiguration as she usually did.

Ron looked at his professor and Head of House like she was an alien or at least something very strange. "Where?" He asked looking to Harry for help but Harry just laughed at his obvious terror for dancing with their professor.

"My waist!" Minerva repeated and Ron placed his hand on her middle section so Minerva just moved it down a little bit. Then she asked Argus to start the music and when the music started, Minerva counted "one, two three" as they demonstrated the dance, which was waltz. Ron looked really uncomfortable in his professor's arms but Minerva smiled at him as they waltzed around the room.

Then Minerva called for the rest of her lions to come together and start practicing. Some boys were more contrarious than others but eventually all of her Gryffindors were on their feet, practicing to waltz with a partner.

Minerva let Ron dance with another girl and she observed her students as they danced around in the hall. She was really happy that they all managed to dance fairly well so she wouldn't have to have another dancing lesson with them.

After two and a half hours all Gryffindors left the hall for the Slytherins to take. Minerva smiled at Severus when she passed him and he gave her his usual dark scowl in response but she could see a little smile growing on his lips before they turned back to a thin line again.

Severus called for Minerva before she could leave,"Can you help me demonstrating the dance?" Severus asked grumpingly. He hated to ask others for help, but he really did not want to dance in front of his house with one of his students.

"Of course," Minerva answered and went back into the hall to wait for Severus to talk. Severus explained what the Yule Ball was-just as Minerva had done, only his version was shorter, colder and more direct about the fact that he wanted the Slytherins to be able to dance well at the ball and not embarrass the House of Salazar Slytherin.

Severus took Minerva out on the floor and they demonstrated the waltz for some minutes before they started to walk around looking at the students instead. Minerva noticed that Severus was a really good dancer and wondered how he had taught him that but decided against it.

Severus's cold way of teaching seemed to pay off. The Slytherin students all danced very well and Severus seemed pleased with the fact.

Although no one would admit it, the only reason they danced well because the students were too scared to make a mistake, so they always tried their best when he was there and that showed in the results - not so many dangerous accidents in Potions class or misbehaving around him. Though, Neville Longbottom wasn't one of the good results in Potions.

"You're quite a good dancer" Minerva had to tease Severus a little bit when they were the only ones left in the hall. She was rewarded with a cold glare from the Potion's Master.

"My parents thought it would be good to give me dancing lessons when I was younger," Severus coldly replied after figuring out that she wondered why he could dance.

Minerva and Severus could surprisingly act friendly with each other, so they talked for quite a while, catching up on the latest events at the school before heading to their respective quarters. Of course, Severus's quarters were in the dungeons.

Hermione knew how to dance since her parents had taught her that in private, they knew that it would be useful to know how to dance sometime in her life. What Hermione didn't know was how to ask someone for a date.

"You're beautiful and nice I'll find someone to go with!" Harry tried to cheer her up. He had already asked Ron's little sister, Ginny, and she'd said yes and Harry was really happy about it. For two reasons, first that Ginny wanted to go with him and second that he now had a date and didn't have to continue to ask other girls.

"Wait here," Harry told her before he got up and left the room. Harry had gone to find Ron knowing that he wanted to go with Hermione but was too scared to ask her; he couldn't stand to be rejected by his best friend.

"If you want to go with Hermione, you should ask her," Harry gave his advice to his other best friend, "If you don't someone else will and you'll be too late".

"I know!" Ron hissed and then thought for a moment before he said, "Okay I'll go and ask her" Ron used what little Gryffindor courage he had and went to find Hermione. He found her in the Gryffindor common room, reading a spell-book; not an unusual sight.

"Hi Hermione, I um.. wonder… Well, Iwonderifyoudliketogowithmetotheball?" Ron stuttered before rushing his question out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch the last sentence," Hermione looked up to Ron to see him blushing to a very red colour, almost identical with his hair.

It was already out so Ron repeated, "I wonder if you'd like to go to the ball with me?"

Hermione smiled a big, cute smile and jumped up to hug Ron. "Yes, I'd love to go with you!"

"Thanks Moine!" Ron sighed in relief.

Happy now that she had a date, Hermione ran back to her quarters to tell her parents her good news.

"I've got a date for the ball!" Hermione exclaimed happily to her parents when she saw them cuddled up together on the couch with a wizard chessboard in front of them.

"That's great news, sweetie. With whom are you going with?" Minerva smiled at her daughters obvious happiness but was curious on who her date was-even if she'd her own guess.

"Ron, of course!" Hermione said jumping down on the couch to sit between to her parents. She got a tight hug from both of them, Minerva had guessed correctly about Hermione's date.

Days flew by and the family didn't see each other as much as they wished to, with the other schools there and everything that had to do with the Triwizard Tournament, Albus was always very busy. Minerva also had things to do with all the extra students plus teaching all of the Hogwarts students.

Although, they spent every afternoon they had free as a real family, and they talked a lot while Hermione watched her parents playing chess. Minerva won more often, of course. She had a thing for wizarding chess, she was smart and had played hundred of games so she knew her strategy well.

Christmas Eve was coming up soon and Hermione still didn't have a dress for the ball.

"We can go shopping for dresses today if you want to." Minerva offered to her daughter. It was Saturday and they both had the day free while Albus had to handle some things with the Ministry.

"I would love that!" Hermione got herself ready and Minerva apparated them both to the muggle side of London.

Minerva took them to a small store Hermione hadn't noticed before while she visited London. It didn't look very tempting at first but then Hermione realized that the store had the most vamazingly beautiful dresses.

She knew she was looking for something nice to wear and came over a gorgeous pink dress. It had different shades of pink and was a little bit modest but still very feminine and it showed her curves well. She tried it on and it fitted perfect, her mother agreed after she'd showed it for her and then it was only Minerva left to find herself a dress.

"Something green would be nice." Minerva commented as they both started searching for the perfect dress for Minerva.

Hermione saw several green dresses that looked very nice but she also knew that her mother would never put on something too revealing in public, or ever at all. Finally Hermione found a green dress, it was floor length and a dark forest-green with some silver decorations on. The neckline showed some cleavage but wasn't inappropriate for a school function, however h mother had other thoughts.

"I'm not wearing that at school!" Minerva strongly protested when Hermione tried to get her to try it on.

"At least try it on mom, you'll never know until you've tried!" Hermione used the line Minerva usually said to her when she was unwillingly to try something new.

Sighing Minerva took the dress and went to try it on. Hermione could hear her mother mutter in the changing room. Opening the curtain again all Hermione could do was to stare.

Her mother looked stunning in the dress. It showed up her figure that she usually hid behind her long robes and made her look absolutely beautiful.

Minerva blushed at the attention she got from Hermione. "I can't wear this at school!" She protested again and closed the curtain so that she could change back to her own robes again, but Hermione stopped her.

"You look absolutely stunning, mom, and I'm sure dad would think so too!" Hermione teased and tried to get her to buy the dress.

"I promise it'll only make good if you buy the dress!" Hermione said, finally convincing her mother to buy the dress, which she did but Minerva was still insecure of her choice.

"I'll blame you if people think it's inappropriate!" Minerva glared at her daughter as she spoke but Hermione could see the glint in her mother's eyes.

"Go ahead," She responded with her own scowl. Her scowl wasn't half as scary as Severus so it didn't bite on her mother.

Christmas Eve came and Hermione spent the day getting ready for the ball together with her mother. They had some girl time together; Minerva got to do Hermione's hair and make-up before they switched positions. The result became two stunning-looking women.

"Now it's only the dresses left," Hermione cried happily and went to get their dresses from the wardrobe. Minerva took hers and changed in the bathroom while Hermione quickly put her pink dress on. Looking in her mirror at her reflection she sighed approvingly. She had to admit that she looked quite good in her dress and with her hair in a messy bun with some curls down, nicely framing her face.

When her mother came out Hermione had to admit that her mother also looked kind of hot. Minerva wore her hair down in soft curls and her dress fitted perfectly on her.

"You look really beautiful, mom" Hermione complimented. They then were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Albus entered the room but stopped walking when he saw his wife, "You look truly beautiful Min!" It was the only intelligent thing he could get out of his mouth as he took the beautiful view of his wife in. Minerva blushed but thanked him before the three of them walked down to the Great Hall where Ron was waiting for Hermione.

"Bloody hell, " Ron said shocked, as he saw Hermione, at first he didn't seem to notice his professors but as he did so his eyes almost popped out. He'd never seen their strict transfiguration professor with her hair down and curled and only a dress on. The dress wasn't that modest either and he thought that she looked really good too, even if he wasnt bold enough to say it. But he thought that Hermione was even more beautiful and told her so. Hermione was ecstatic that Ron liked her dress and Hermione also complimented Ron's black dress robes.

His mother had sent him a hideous dress robe but thankfully Harry had transfigured it into something more suitable, and not so girly like it had been at first. Ron had never been happier to have Harry as a friend.

The Triwizard champions entered the ball at last and then they opened the ball with a dance. All the other students went into the nicely decorated hall before them.

Minerva tried to summon her dignity and ignore the looks she got from her students and said, "Now, I need you all to line up in the procession, please" as she gathered the champions and their dates.

Fleur had a Durmstrang student as date and Viktor had found a Beauxbaton lady to hold his arm.

Hermione and the rest of the champions with their dates were standing in a line outside the Great Hall when they heard the fanfare, their queue to enter the hall. The big oak doors opened and they started to walk inside seeing all the other students and professors standing in lines around them and cheering and clapping for them.

Hermione looked at all the decorations as she walked past all her classmates and teachers to get to the dance floor at the end where they would open the ball with a waltz. The headmaster and professors with some help of the prefects had been decorating the Great Hall into a Winter-Wonderland theme. Albus had bewitched the ceiling so that it would snow softly inside the hall and were the head table usually stood, there were several gigantic Christmas trees. Tables were scattered through out the hall, several smaller tables had flowers and fake-snow on as decorations, and Some big with food and drinks were within sight in the big hall.

When the music started, all the champions started to dance with their dates. To Hermione's surprise, Ron didn't mess anything up and never stepped on her feet. She watched Ginny and Harry through the corner of her eye, they looked really happy in each other's arms and danced excellent together. Fleur and Viktor also seemed to have a great time and after the first song, more students joined them on the dance floor.

While Harry and Ginny danced on the outside of the dance floor he heard Hagrid ask Madame Maxime if she wanted to dance. Hagrid, as a half giant looked very small in Madame Maxime's arms but they looked very happy anyways so Harry didn't say anything about it to Hagrid.

After a few dances, Hermione and Ron joined Viktor and his date, Leah in getting drinks. Viktor had given Ron his autograph and Hermione had grown a good friendship with the Durmstrang student, so they all got along splendidly. "You really look good tonight!" Viktor complimented Hermione in his special accent. The Durmstrang School were placed in Germany so the Durmstrang students' language was all broke between English and German, that came with a quite funny accent. The Hogwarts students had a lot of laughs at the different accents that the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students had.

The dance went like a dream for Hermione and she had a good time, laughing and hanging out with her friends, but most of all, she loved to dance and that's what she and Ron did almost the entire night.

It was almost midnight, and the dance ended at midnight, yet many students had already left the hall. Hermione and her friends though, were still there. Now that many students were gone the teachers danced more and had more fun. Hermione watched her parents dance together; they looked really cute as they waltzed around. Even Professor Snape danced with Professor Sprout, he didn't look so happy but was not completely miserable either. Many other professors also danced together and they all wore nice dresses or dress robes.

At midnight, Albus announced the ball as over and he stayed with the professors to remove the decorations and replace the usual Great Hall before the morning's breakfast. Happy, Hermione and her friends said goodnight and took different ways back to their rooms. Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss before he left, Hermione blushed and put her hand on the place he had kissed her on after he'd left. Smiling she went back to the Great Hall to wait for her parents to finish up and help some too.

The Great Hall was soon back to normal again and Hermione walked with her parents to their quarters. Once she arrived, she was so tired that she immediately fell asleep, dress still on and everything.

Minerva changed Hermione's dress into a light night gown before walking into her own bedroom where Albus waited.

"You don't know how many glares from students I've got today...," Minerva tried to sound irritated but she was actually quite flattered.

"Who wouldn't want to look at a beautiful lady like you?" Albus answered, always the gentlemen…

"Mhm, lady?" Minerva mumbled before crashing her lips on her husband's and he couldn't say anything so he kissed her back instead.

"It was a great evening but I think we can make it even better," Albus winked his eye when they finally withdrew from each other, both gasping for air.

"Indeed," Minerva dropped her dress on the floor and after that there were no more words said between them even if they didn't fall asleep yet.

"The bloody egg just keeps screaming at me!" Hermione growled, growing more frustrated every single day that went by. She knew she had to solve the riddle if she would have any chance to make it through the second task. "Maybe you should take a bath with the egg," Viktor suggested after the third day of Hermione complaining.

Hermione looked confused when Viktor left her but by now she was desperate and would try anything . She made a bath for herself in the prefect's bathroom and bewitched the doors so that no one could come in. She lowered herself in the hot water and sat in silence for a while before someone interrupted her, it was Moaning Myrtle.

"I would put it in the water, that's what that boy, Viktor, did," Myrtle suggested from her toilet.

Hermione did so and saw a golden light appear under the surface. Hermione dived into the tub and that's when she heard the song that the egg was hiding. She recognized the mermaid's song and understood that she would have to find something that would make her breathe under water for an hour.

Hermione helped Harry since Viktor had helped her, but he had no idea of how they would be able to breathe under water for so long. The second task was the next day, and they were-to say the least-terrified. Alone in the library, Harry searched for something helpful when Neville joined him. "You could always try gillyweed," Neville remarked to Harry and gave him a Herbology book and pointed to the herb.

"Gillyweed?" Harry replied questioningly, "thanks, I'll try anything by now."

Harry had planned to say goodnight to Ginny before heading to bed but couldn't find her anywhere, similarly, Hermione went looking for Ron but he had disappeared. What they didn't know was that Hermione's parents had taken the two students along with Viktor's date from the ball and Fleur's little sister. They bewitched the students into a sleep, which they wouldn't wake from until when the champions brought them to the surface again. In the early morning the mermaids would get them and place them at the bottom of the Black Lake.

In the morning Harry and Hermione were confused because they couldn't find their friends but had to head for the lake and the second task. "Good luck and be careful today!" Minerva reminded to her daughter before Hermione left and gave her a comforting hug. Hermione gave her mother a kiss on her cheek before leaving the quarters.

All the remaining students and staff were looking at the task from three big wood towers that were placed in a row in the Black Lake. To get there they had to use the boats that usually took the first years over the lake when they arrived to the school for the first time.

Albus started the task and the canon went off.

Harry quickly swallowed the gillyweed he had got from Neville and fell down in the water as he screamed from the strange reaction he got from the herb. Hermione, Fleur and Viktor all dived into the water when the canon went off and then Hermione used a Bubble-Head Charm on herself. She saw that Fleur did the same thing and Viktor's head turned to a shark head before he swam off.

Harry had finally grown his swim feet and gills which made so that he could breathe under water.

The four champions swam away from the start place, all in different directions. Hermione swam for a little bit before she heard the mermaid's song again. Harry had also heard them and they swam for the same spot. Up on the surface Albus announced that Fleur had had to retire and wouldn't take further part in the task.

Hermione and Harry reached Ginny and Ron at the same time and with some spells they had released them. Hermione broke the surface first and was rewarded with loud cheers and claps. Harry stayed down in the water, he saw a large sharkhead swim for him but relaxed when he saw Viktor's body after it. Viktor released Leah and swam for the surface but Harry stayed down, he wanted to make sure all people got found and there was no sight of Fleur. He started to release Fleur's little sister too when the mermaid's stopped him.

"Only one!" The mermaid hissed.

Thankfully Harry managed to release the other girl, but as he was on his way up, the gillyweed stopped working. He pushed the girls towards the surface but were drawn back down by the same grindylows that had attacked Fleur.

Ginny and Fleur's sister broke the surface at the same time and all the others cheered for them but they couldn't see any sight of Harry Potter. Ginny and Fleur's little sister were brought up to dry land and given some thick towels to wrap around themselves. Poppy took care of Fleur's sister while Minerva wrapped Ginny in as much as she could. Minerva was happy that Hermione and Ginny were fine; she liked them both very much, although she did have to admit that she liked Hermione more.

Hermione looked down in the water for Harry and at that moment he had got his wand in his right hand and made an explosion under the surface which caused all the grindylows to swim away. Exhausted from the loss of air he sunk down and saw the surface disappear over his head. With a last wand-wave he caused himself to fly up from the water and onto the wood bridge, he landed right in front of Hermione and Ginny and started to cough up water.

"He's okay" Albus judged after checking at him quickly. "I want all the judgers over here." He gestured to the back of the middle platform. The judgers talked together before Albus went to stand in the front; he put his wand to his throat and extended his voice so that everyone could hear him. "Miss McGonagall will be awarded with first place." All the Hogwarts students cheered for her and Hermione smiled happily. "Mister Potter would have finished second if it wasn't for his decision to not only save Miss Weasley but also Miss Delacour, so we award him second place." Hermione hugged Harry, happy that he came in second. "Viktor Krum took third place in this task." Igor didn't look pleased with that fact but all the other judgers had agreed. Fleur came in fourth and didn't get any points from the task since she didn't finish it.

Then the hundreds of small boats came to take everyone back to the mainland again. Hermione went with Harry, Ginny and Ron; all were heavily wrapped in warm towels and blankets since the water had been ice-cold.

"So how was the task?" Ron asked curious.

"Terrible, cold, hard, do I have to say more?" Hermione sighed. Harry agreed, the task might have seemed to be easy but in the water there were a lot of evil grindylows to disturb them.

"Wonder what had happened if you hadn't brought Miss Delacour up too..." Ginny wandered.

"I guess someone else would have had to go down and get her? Or maybe using a spell, does the 'accio' spell work on persons and in water?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know, I'll go to the library and find out when we're back at the castle!"

"Or you can just ask professor Flitwick." Ginny suggested pointing to the little man that walked in front of them.

"Oh right, professor?" Hermione shouted and started to run to catch up with the little Charms teacher.

The friends laughed at Hermione, she had towels and blankets flying free around her and it was a miracle that she didn't accidently placed a foot on one of them and fell.

Later that evening Harry laid in his bed, letting his thoughts wander. Hermione had told him before that the 'accio' spell didn't work in water since it was to compact but that it did work on persons. Only that the energy it took to accio a person was a very big amount and that it depended on how light or heavy the person was. Not all have enough magic to accio a full-grown person.

This second task included angry grindylows and the first dragons, I wonder what the third task will bring... Maybe poisoned snaked or something... And with that Harry fell into a deep sleep. It had after all, been a very long day for him and Hermione.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and if you want to, leave me a review and let me now what you think about this chapter! **

**Love, Twiiliighter **


	12. The third task

_So sorry for the delay!_

_I've had this chapter going on for a long time now but my betareader hasn't responded to my messages or anything about this chapter so this is __**not betaread**__ yet! _

_More A/N after the chapter! I answer your reviews there because I thought it's better to let you read the chapter first! _

Chapter 12 – The third task

It had been four months since the second task and the third was right around the corner. For the third task, the champions hadn't get any clues or riddles to solve. The lessons in the castle had been going on as usual, Snape had acted more strangely than usual and Harry and Hermione had been tracking him but hadn't found anything particularly strange yet.

Albus had showed both Harry and Hermione his Pensieve. Big news though, was that Barty Crouch was found dead in the forest, alone after the second task. And the person who found him was none other than Harry. Albus had tried to get the minster to cancel the tournament after all the terrible things that had happened since the year had started but the minister refused. If he cancelled the tournament, people would see him as weak and that wasn't something he would ever make people think about him.

Harry had been walking in the castle when he came across Snape and Karkaroff. He rounded the corner just as Igor pulled his arm sleeve up and showed both Harry and Severus his dark mark that was pulsing black and the snake that was moving. When Igor saw Harry, he sent Harry a black glare before turning and quickly sweeping down the hallway. Harry was about to follow him when Severus spoke.

"Potter, what's your hurry? Congratulations, you performance in the Black Lake was inspiring. Gillyweed, am I correct?" Severus asked in his usual hard tone with his usual smirk on his face.

"Yes sir" Harry answered and was rewarded with a cold, "ingenious" from Severus.

Severus turned and walked into his personal store again. Harry followed him; he'd been there once before, when he, Ron and Hermione needed ingredients for their Polyjuice Potion in their second year. Severus climbed up on a ladder and grabbed a small flask.

"Know what it is?" He asked Harry and raised an eyebrow as he held up the flask to Harry.

"Veritaserum" Severus answered after Harry's very stupid guess that it was bubble juice.

"Three drops of this and You-Know-Who himself would spill his darkest secrets." Severus told Harry about the strength of the truth potion. He wasn't allowed to use it on students but he might just let his hand slip over Harry's drink if the boy ever stole from his personal stores again. That was what he told Harry.

Severus who was smart and a very good Potions Master knew exactly which ingredients that were stolen and what they were used for, Polyjuice Potion. But he had no evidence of that it was Harry so he could, unfortunately not do something so he let Harry go with a strong warning.

All the students were once again gathered on the Quidditch pitch, only this time the pitch had turned into a giant labyrinth. Albus was standing on a small podium and explained the task for everyone.

"… Are tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze…" Albus said.

Albus gathered the four champions close for a last minute warning about the maze, he wasn't happy about the challenge since it was a very dangerous task.

The canon was fired off and the champions went through four different enters into the maze, after them the maze closed itself from the pitch and the champions were hidden behind the greenness.

The maze was bewitched and went on for miles, the bushes were sky high, or at least five metres so no one could see over the maze. If a champion had to break the task they would send up red sparks in the air and the staff who were patrolling the area would notice. The Headmasters and the Hogwarts staff were all patrolling the large maze.

Hermione turned around when she heard a scream; it was a girl so it must have been Fleur. Harry had hid himself for Krum. Hermione ran and came over Fleur who was tangled into the maze and she was unconscious. "Periculum!" Hermione pointed her wand towards the sky and red sparks sent out from her wand.

Minerva saw the sparks and hurried to the place praying that nothing had happened Hermione, only to find that it was Miss Delacour. She released Fleur from the plant and sent her back to the Quidditch pitch were Madam Pomfrey waited for the girl and after she was fine again, Fleur got to stand next to her headmistress, waiting for the others to arrive.

Minerva went back to her patrolling's but didn't see any sparks in the air for a long time. A strong wind made the bushed move and change the entire maze.

Viktor came over Hermione and he had a really crazy look in his eyes, his eyes were white and wide open, the pupil huge. He cast a spell on Hermione but she blocked it and threw an "Expelliarmus" which caused Viktor to fall.

Viktor was now also out of the game and she sent more red sparks. Filius Flitwick found the boy and sent him back to the pitch.

Now it was only the two Hogwarts-champions left. Hermione saw a glimpse of Harry but the bushes started to change again and he disappeared out of her sight.

It was later, they had found each other again and were running together towards the white light that must be the cup.

When they arrived Harry yelled, "take it" over the shrieking wind but Hermione shouted "together". Together they touched the cup with their hands expecting it to take them back to the Quidditch pitch but the cup didn't bring them back to the pitch, instead they came to an old graveyard. Peter Pettigrew greeted them. He fired off a spell from his wand that caused Hermione to fall down to the ground unconscious and hurt. The spell had created big wounds over her body from what Harry could see. Something similar to sectumsempra. Harry tried to get to his friend but Peter stopped him, he made a big statue catch Harry behind its axe and keep him there.

"The dark lord will raise again, tonight!" Peter laughed evilly and used a sharp knife to draw some blood from Harry who screamed and fought against. Peter held the knife over a boiling cauldron and the blood dropped down into it. Not long after that, the cauldron exploded. Out came an ugly body that grew fast and became the figure of Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort called for his Death Eaters who soon showed up in the graveyard.

Voldemort went to Hermione and put his ugly foot on her face. "Don't touch her!" Harry yelled from where he still was caught.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort went to stand in front of Harry. "I can touch you now." Voldemort put his finger on Harry's scar who started to burn like never before. Harry screamed but to no use.

Then Harry was released, he stumbled out of the tight grip of the statue and took a even tighter grip onto his wand.

Voldemort wanted to duel him. They bowed and they created a distance between them.

Harry and Voldemort started their duel by throwing and blocking spells. Then something very strange happened, their wands locked. From Harry's wand there was a red light and from Voldemort's, a green-blue light. Voldemort used his usual Avada Kedavra-spell while Harry used Expelliarmus.

Around them, weak pictures of Harry's family showed up. They told him they would distract Voldemort so that Harry could fly. Then they all flew to Voldemort and he disappeared in a white light. Harry ran to Hermione and accioed the cup as fast as he could and the moment Voldemort could see again, he saw Harry and Hermione flew.

They both landed on the pitch and everyone else cheered for them loudly. Harry wouldn't let go of Hermione, he had seen a big wound on her abdomen and blood was still pouring out.

From the stands, no one could see that something was wrong and wondered why Harry and Hermione wasn't happy, that was until Albus rushed forward and saw Harry's dirty face, bloody arm and Hermione unconscious and bleeding heavily from her abdomen.

"Madam Pomfrey" Albus shouted for the medi-witch to come and check the kids. Poppy rushed forth and Minerva and Severus followed her close. The audience had now noticed the pool of blood that was on the ground next to Hermione and all looked worried for their friend.

"He's back, Voldemort's back!" Harry cried as he clung to Hermione.

"Harry, Harry, let go" Albus convinced Harry to release Hermione so that Poppy could check on her.

Minerva couldn't stop a terrible cry when she saw her daughter, very hurt lying on the ground. Albus also looked terrified when Harry lifted himself up from Hermione. There was a horrible noise around them and Albus ordered the other staff to take the students back to the castle immediately. In their worry for their daughter, Albus and Minerva didn't notice Alastor Moody bring Harry from the pitch.

Poppy healed Hermione's wound but there were going to be a long scar from Voldemort's curse. It had been around a quarter before Albus realized that Harry was gone. He hurried back to the castle with Minerva and Severus on his heels, leaving Poppy with Hermione. Poppy would take Hermione to the hospital wing.

In the mean time Alastor had revealed his really person to Harry. He told Harry about all the tasks that Alastor had helped Harry through and that he was the one to make the cup to a portkey and that he had been the one to put Harry's name in the Goblet from the beginning.

Albus came to Alastor's office to find him ready to kill Harry.

"Expelliarmus" Albus charm was strong enough to make Alastor fly back to the wall. Albus rushed to him and put his wand to the false professor's throat. "Severus?" Albus said. Severus stepped forth and put a few drops of Veritaserum in the other man's mouth.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Albus asked the man in front of him and the man shook his head and said "no."

Then the man started to change back to its own person. The person in front of them was none other than Barty Crouch Junior. They later revealed that the real Alastor Moody had been locked into a chest in the office all year, to make Polyjuice Potion, Barty needed to have the real Alastor close.

"I guess we now know who's been stealing from your stores." Albus said to Severus after smelling on Barty's flask, it was Polyjuice Potion. Severus gave Harry an angry look.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" Barty Junior told Harry and reached for his arm with the dark mark on it.

Albus took Harry's arm but there was only a large tear in Harry's arm, no dark mark. After that Minerva and Albus brought Harry to the hospital wing, leaving Severus to deal with the traitor.

Barty Crouch Junior was sent back to Azkaban and both Harry and Hermione were back to normal after a few days. Though they would both have one scar each from the dark lord's curses and Pettigrew's knife.

"Thanks for saving me" Hermione smiled at Harry after she'd waken up.

The night Hermione was released from the hospital wing; she spent another night in her parent's bed with them. The three of them were talking for the rest of the night before falling asleep in the early morning-hours.

Harry and Hermione, both had to make an announcement of what had happened at the graveyard for the ministry but the ministry didn't want to accept that the dark lord had returned. They wrote a lot of foolish in the Daily Prophet and said that Harry, Hermione and Albus Dumbledore were crazy for stating such thing.

Not many days after that it was time for the two other schools to leave Hogwarts and return back home to their own countries.

All the students said their goodbyes and Hermione got Viktor and Fleur's addresses and promised to write to them soon. When the Durmstrang ship had sailed away from their sight and the Beauxbaton carriage had disappeared in the air, the Hogwarts students returned back into their own school.

"It seems like we never get a peaceful year" Minerva sighed to Albus later that evening.

"No it doesn't, my dear. But at least we can't say that we don't have any adventure in our lives" Albus teased her and kittled her sides.

Laughing she still got out, "But I still wish that the adventures wouldn't put children's lives in danger!"

Albus had to agree with that. Words couldn't describe just how happy he was that Hermione and all the other champions had made it through the year.

Hermione came jumping into their quarters to find her parents once again, cuddled up together on the white couch in their living room. She didn't waste any time and jumped straight onto them where they both opened their arms for their daughter to join their hug.

"I'm so happy" Hermione exclaimed, hugging her parent tightly to her.

"For what, may I ask?" Minerva asked her enthusiastic daughter.

"Ron and I are now a couple or whatever you say..." Hermione blushed some but continued to smile widely.

"Do we have to have a little chat?" Minerva raised her eyebrow, looking at her daughter who strongly protested to that.

"No mom, we're not doing anything like that!" Hermione buried her head in her mother's robes.

The long wizarding robes were really useful sometimes…

In the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny and Harry had also become a couple. They made a cute couple and even though Ron didn't want his best friend to kiss his little sister he was happy that they were happy.

"We'll never get a normal year here at this school" Harry smiled to Ron and Ginny when they were sitting and talking in Harry's bed.

The other two just smirked in response knowing that it was true.

"I wonder what's going to happen next year?" Ron was thinking out loud.

"Nothing to terrible, I hope" Ginny frowned, also thinking about the coming year.

"The best would be if Snape got fired." Ron continued.

"Or Filch..." Harry hadn't gotten any closer to Filch or Mrs Norris during the year. Mrs Norris usually always got him into trouble by warning Filch when Harry misbehaved.

Hermione was also silently wondering what would happen the coming year but for now, she was happy to be able to sleep safely between her parents again.

And no one knew how wrong they'll be if they thought next year would be peaceful and fine.

Because the next year, a horrible, pink toad would attend the school. The ministry had already decided that when they agreed with that Albus Dumbledore finally had gone crazy, saying that the dark lord had returned. Though Dumbledore didn't this know yet, the ministry would keep it a secret until the end of the summer when they would introduce Dolores Umbridge to Hogwarts hallways and the people inside the walls.

**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't so good, I just felt like I had to update this story but I thought this chapter was difficult to write, oh well, hope you liked it because it's your opinion that matters to me.**

**Thank's to all of them who comment the last chapter, followed the story and favorited it!**

**I will start answering the reviews from now on, and I'm sorry about all the unanswered.**

**AndyMalfoy, extra thanks to you, it's good to know that at least one person reads all chapters ;) I'll try to update more often but school starts in two days and I will get busy I think... :/**

**Maddie, thanks for liking it! I know it isn't like the books exactly but I try to make it as realistic as possible anyway! **

**Katia, It makes me smile that my story makes you smile! Ok that sounded wierd, anyway, thanks for your comment! :) **

**Have a good time and I'll see you soon, hopefully! **


End file.
